Still You
by etinprawati
Summary: Setetes kebencian di dalam hati, pasti akan membuahkan penderitaan. Tapi setetes cinta di dalam relung hati akan membuahkan kebahagiaan sejati, kalahkan kemarahan dengan cinta kasih. Kalahkan kejahatan dengan kebajikan, kalahkan kekikiran dengan kemurahan hati, kalahkan kesombongan dengan kejujuran. Crak Pair EXO
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes: **Ini sebenarnya terispirasi dari sebuah fic Naruto tapi disini aku bikin tentang EXO dan aku lupa judulnya apa, bagi autor yang udah nulis fic-nya maaf ya kalau rada mirip. Tapi aku usahain ini bakalan beda koq. Kalau ada yang mau protes disini aku udah bilangkan_ _**MAAF!** __meskipun itu tidak akan membantu sebenarnya._

_Terus kalau ada yang gak suka sama pairnya,gendre atau yang lain-lainnya jangan ngebas atau semacamnya gitu. Aku tahu kesukaan orang itu beda-beda yang semua orang menyukai hal yang sama dengan aku. Gak ada manusia yang tanpa dosa. Gak ada juga manusia yang tampa kesalahan. Karena gak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini. Kalau kalian gak suka **YAOI**-**Shounen-Ai**, **Yuri** **– Shoujo-Ai l**ebih baik jangan dibaca. kalaupun mau baca terus review yang pedes sekalipun aku gak akan marah karena aku gak mau buang-buang energiku untuk ngeladenin yang kesukaannya beda sama aku._

* * *

_**Warning:**_

_**Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Gaje, Aneh, Abal, dll**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Angin malam berhembus.

Malam masih sunyi.

Dan rembulan bersinar terang diatas sana.

Di atas container besi tinggi berwarna hitam yang di terangi cahaya rembulan, dua orang itu berdiri tegak, berhadapan. Sangat dekat. Hanya jarak beberapa meter saja yang memisahkan mereka.

"Kau tak kan bisa lari lagi dariku, Oh-sajangnim. Dengan ini, Aerokinesis-mu akan mati," kata pria berjas abu-abu itu sambil mengacungkan pistolnya. Rambut hitam dan mata onyxnya tampak begitu serasi dengan gelapnya malam.

"Oh ya?" balas pria yang dipanggil Oh itu, pria berambut pirang bermata coklat yang menggenakan kemeja hitam berlapis jas hitam-pakaian serba hitam- itu masih tetap menatapnya tanpa gentar, "Kau bisa membunuhku saat ini juga, Komandan Kim. Tapi Aerokinesis. tak akan mati." Tangan itu pun sama, mengacungkan senjata kesayangannya pada sang komandan.

Masih dalam posisi itu, mereka saling menatap dan berdiam diri. Hening. Kesunyian malam juga tak membantu. Hanya angin kencang saja yang terus menerpa kedua rival lama itu. baru beberapa puluh detik berlalu dalam kesunyian, namun rasanya sudah berjam-jam mereka berdiri di sana.

Mereka menunggu. Menunggu salah satu dari mereka mulai menekan pelatuknya. Jarak mereka memang hanya beberapa meter saja. Dengan jarak itu, jika tak berhasil mengindar ataupun lambat untuk memulai, bisa dipastikan salah seorang dari mereka akan mati.

Tapi mereka menunggu. Hanya menunggu.

Jauh dalam hati, tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang ingin kehilangan rival sejatinya.

Pria bermarga Kim itu ragu. Bertahun-tahun ia menunggu kesempatan ini. Bertahun-tahun ia mengejar pria berambut pirang ini. Pria muda yang umurnya beberapa tahun di bawahnya, namun begitu sulit untuk ia tangkap. Terlalu licin untuk bisa ia dapat. Dan kini, kesempatan itu berada di depan mata. Tapi ia ragu. Sudah bisa dipastikan ia tak ingin membunuh orang ini. Tapi… apa jadinya jika ia menangkapnya? Dunia akan berlaku lebih kejam lagi pada pria bermarga Oh itu. ia telah berada berpuluh tahun di kepolisian. Ia tahu persis apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada penjahat setaraf pria dihadapannya ini…

Secara sembunyi-sembunyi ia menalan ludah, tak ingin pria dihadapannya tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi pria itu tahu. Pria itu tahu apa isi otak sang rival saat ini.

Pria muda pirang itupun tersenyum. ia berikan senyum terbaiknya. Sama dangan semua senyum yang pernah ia beri. Bukan senyum mengejek, tapi senyum penuh percaya diri dan juga ketulusan, hanya untuk sang rival. Gara-gara senyuma ini, sang komandan tak pernah habis pikir, mengapa pria pirang ini masih saja bergelut di dunia itu. dunia gelap itu. dunia gelap yang mengharuskannya diburu oleh polisi di seluruh dunia.

Tapi… gara-gara senyum itu pula, pria bermata onyx itu bisa menyakinkan dirinya untuk mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu.

Jari telunjuk sang komandan menekan pelatuk pistolnya.

0,01 detik kemudian, insting liar pimpinan Aerokinesis membuatnya ikut menekan pelatuk senjatannya.

Suara tembakan terdengar hampir beriringan.

Lalu sunyi lagi.

Sang komandan yang tadinya berdiri tegap, tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut. Kemeja putih dalam jas abu-abu yang ia gunakan telah berboda merah. Darah merembes dari lukanya. Sebelum ia kehilangan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk tidak terkulai lemas, mata onyxnya sempat melihat sang pimpinan pria pirang yang masih berdiri tegak itu.

"Sial…" lirihnya, ia lalu jatuh tertelungkup. Tak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, tapi ia masih bisa menjaga kesadarannya.

"Kau tidak gagal membunuhku komandan." Kata sang pimpinan itu sambil tersenyum. tangan kanannya menyentuh dadanya sendiri yang kini basah akan darah. Meski darah di kemejanya sendiri tak begitu terlihat, karena ia mengenakan kemeja merah dan jas hitam kesayangannya. Detik demi detik berlalu, sedikit demi sedikit, sang Komandan Kim mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi dengan mata tertutup, ia masih bisa mendengar apa yang Pemimpin Aerokinesis itu katakan padanya.

"Kau tak gagal membunuhku. Tapi…" pria itupun ikut jatuh tersungkur, "…Aerokinesis tak akan mati. Tidak akan."

Hening.

Angin malam berhembus lagi. Malam masih sunyi, dan rembulan pun masih bersinar terang diatas sana.

Tapi ada yang berbeda kini.

Dua sosok itu tak lagi berdiri tegak.

Tuhan telah mengambil nyawa dua rival sejati itu…

* * *

**_Still You_**

**_Pair: ...? (belum tahu)_**

**_Rate: T akan naik sewaktu-waktu_**

* * *

Siang itu, tak terasa seperti siang. Tetes-tetes hujan terus membasahi bumi. Seolah langit juga ikut menangisi kepergian dua rival yang dimakamkan pada hari itu.

seorang bocah itu duduk disana, di kursi duduk ayahnya.

Pakaian serba putih masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia masih belum melepas pakaian tanda dukanya itu… Mulai saat ini warna hitam akan menjadi seragamnya-yang tentu saja sangat kontras dengan apa yang ia kenakan sekarang juga kulit pucatnya itu. Sama seperti seragam organisasi sang ayah, jas hitam dan kemeja hitam.

Rambut pirangnya masih terkulai lemas, masih basah karena sisa tetesan hujan yang mengenainya saat ia mengantar ayahnya ke peristirahatan terakhir beliau. Mata coklat itu tak lagi basah, tapi sinar terang yang biasa ada disana telah menghilang sama sekali. Berganti dengan mata yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Sudah habis air matanya. Ia tak mampu terus-terusan menangisi ayahnya. Toh ia paham, tangisannya tak akan bisa mewakili seluruh kesedihan di dalam hatinya. Kini ia tak punya orang tua lagi. Ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkannya. Ayahnya pun kini telah pergi. Dan diumurnya yang kesembilan ini, ia sudah harus mewarisi pekerjaan ayahnya.

Ya. Ia duduk di kursi ayahnya, bukan karena ingin. Tapi karena ia memang harus melakukannya. Ia di sana, bukan sekedar duduk menggangikan posisi ayahnya di ruangan itu. tapi juga menggantikan posisi sang ayah di bisnis yang digelutinya.

"Tuan Muda, katakanlah perintah pertama anda," kata pria berparas bak malaikat itu yang kini berlutut di hadapannya.

Bukan hanya pris itu. semua orang yang ia kenali di rumah besar ini tengah berlutut di depannya. Semua orang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu sedang memberi hormat kepada sang pewaris. Ia baru saja disahkan menjadi pemimpin mereka yang baru.

Yang ada dipikirannya kini bukanlah rasa heran ataupun aneh, mengingat sebagian besar dari mereka yang tengah menghormat kepadanya justru orang-orang yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga. Justru orang-orang yang selama ini sering bercanda dan meremehkan kemampuannya.

Mata coklat itu menerawang. Kini hanya ada satu hal yang terus terngiang di otaknya.

Bagaimana cara membalaskan dendam ayahnya.

Ia tahu. Ia tahu sang pembunuh ayahnya telah mati. Mati bersamaan dengan ayahnya. Tapi rasa dendam dan sedih tidak hilang dari dirinya. Ia tetap ingin membalaskan dendamnya.

Setan dan iblis mulai menari-nari di dekatnya. Membisikkan hasutan-hasutan jahat mereka di telinganya. Sementara otaknya sendiri belum bisa berpikir jernih. Ia hanya anak Sembilan tahun yang baru saja kehilangan ayahnya. Juga anak Sembilan tahun yang tiba-tiba saja harus menjadi pemimpin Kyuubi, organisasi kejahatan terbesar di Negara itu.

Dan jika ditanya apa perintah pertamanya… hanya ada satu yang akan ia katakan sekarang.

"…bunuh," katanya dingin, "…bunuh semua anggota keluarganya."

_**Still You**_

Langit mendung. Matahari rupanya masih enggan menunjukan wajahnya hari itu. Di sebuah rumah sederhana terlihat seorang anak kecil kira-kira berusia delapan tahun, sebut saja Kim Jongin tengah menangis dan meminta agar ibunya tidak pergi. "Ibu jangan pergi! Jangan pergi!" ujarnya, Ibunya tidak mempedulikan tangaisan Jongin dan terus mengemasi pakaiannya kedalam koper.

"Ibu jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan pergi!"

"Aku akan kembali. Kau main saja sana. Aku akan segera kembali." Ibu Jongin mengelurakan sebuah kalung dan memakaikannya pada Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng keras, "Tidak. Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi!" teriaknya dengan berurai air mata. Namun sang ibu tidak peduli, ia pura-pura tidak mendengar tangisan sang putra, ia bangkit dan membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tergesa. Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh knop pintu, pintu itu segera terbuka menampilkan seorang pria, ayah Jongin.

Ayah Jongin terlihat bingung dengan kepergian istrinya itu, "_Yeobo_! Kau mau kemana" ucapnya, ia melihat penampilan sang istri yang sudah rapi dan melihat sang putra yang kini menangis dilantai. Pandangannya terhenti pada koper yang dipengang sang istri.

Namun sang istripun tak menghiraukan sang suaminya yang melihatnya heran, bukankah ia baru pulang dari penerbangannya. Sang istri yang merupakan seorang pramugari di salah satu pesawat, baru saja tiba dirumahnya semalam. Namun, sekarang ia akan pergi lagi terlebih sekarang sang istri pergi dengan membawa koper besar yang diperkiran itu adalah semua barang-barangnya. Bingung, tentu saja. Biasanya sang istri hanya akan membawa beberapa pakaiannya, tapi sekarang?

Ia melangkah dengan tergesa meninggalkan sang suami yang masih kebingungan diambang pintu, dan putranya yang kini telah bangkit dan segera mengejarnya keluar.

"Ibu! Ibu! Ibu! Jangan pergi!" teriak bocah itu yang masih menangis. Ia memegang tangan sang ibu bermaksud untuk menahannya agar tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Namun tak pernah disangka sang ibu malah menghempaskan tangan itu dengan kasar, hingga bocah itu jatuh terduduk sambil terus memanggil sang ibu.

"Ibu jangan pergi! Izinkan aku ikut! Izinkan aku ikut denganmu!"

Ia segera bangkit mengejar sang ibu yang berjalan didepannya, ia berlari tanpa menghiraukan jalan hingga ia terjatuh akibat jalan yang licin. Ia menahan sakitnya dan mengejar sang ibu kembali sambil terus berteriak.

"Ibu!"

Sang ibu mempercepat langkahnya, ia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika dilihatnya taxy yang ia pesan sudah menunggunya tidak jauh darinya. Ia segera memasuki taxy tersebut tanpa memperdulikan sang putra yang menangis dan terus berteriak memanggilnya.

Hingga taxy itu berlalu dari pandangan sang putra. "Ibu! Izinkan aku ikut!" teriaknya sekali lagi.

_**Still You**_

Siang itu cuaca cukup cerah. Matahari pun memedarkan sinarnya dengan angkuh. Cukup panas hanya untuk keluar rumah, orang-orang memilih berteduh atau semacamnya namun tidak dengan seorang bocah lelaki berambut hitam itu berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia memandangi semua orang dengan tatapan sinis. Beberapa orang dewasa yang sedang asyik mengobrol, sampai anak-anak kecil yang tertawa ria.

_"Kenapa? Kenapa mereka bisa tertawa di saat ibuku telah pergi? Kenapa, kenapa bukan keluarga mereka saja yang pergi? Biar hilang tawa mereka! Sial!"_ makinya dalam hati.

Ia terus berjalan dan sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, ia pun membuka pintu rumahnya itu. mulutnya terbuka, berniat mengatakan sebuah kaliamat yang selalu diucapkannya ketika sampai di rumah.

"Aku pu… appa!" teriaknya, ketika mendapati sang ayah tergeletak di lantai ruang tamu dengan berlumur darah. Dengan sebuah pisau yang tak jauh dari posisi sang ayah. Jongin kecil segera berlari menghampirinya dan menguncang tubuh ayahnya.

"Appa! Bangun!" teriaknya kedua tangannya telah ternoda darah sang ayah yang masih mengalir dari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"A-appa jangan tinggalkan Jongie sendiri! Hiks…" isaknya, "Hiks… appa bangun," raungnya, namun tidak ada jawaban dari seseorang yang ia panggil appa itu.

Jongin menggeleng,

_Ibu…"_

_Setelah ibu, kini giliran ayah?_

_Lalu…"_

Air matanya mengalir deras. Kenapa ayahnya kini meninggalkannya, setelah ibunya yang pergi entah kemana. Kini ayahnya yang pergi dengan cara yang mengenaskan, ia tidak ingin percaya akan kenyataan ini. Ia berharap ini semua mimpi, ia berharap saat ia terbangun ibunya akan datang dari tempat kerjanya dan membawakan makanan kesukaannya juga sang ayah masih memeluknya.

Namun tidak, semua ini bukan mimpi. Semua ini nyata.

Jongin kecil, berkabung atas kematian sang ayah, ia menangis, kenapa? Kenapa semua orang yang ia cintai meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia ini?

Sekali lagi ia menangis, menangis karena kepergian sang ayah.

Hingga akhirnya ia di bawa oleh sang tetangga untuk di titipkan di sebuah petugas panti asuhan. Bukan. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin merawat bocah manis itu, tapi keadaanlah yang tak memungkinkan. Tetangganya bukan dari kalangan mampu, jadi ia tidak mampu untuk membiayai segala keperuan Jongin, untuk hidup sehari-hari saja ia susah.

Karena ia tidak lagi memiliki keluarga yang mampu mengurusnya. Tidak mungkin bocah kecil seperti dirinya mampu hidup di dunia ini sendiri tanpa orang yang merawatnya. Tetangganya yang mengantarkannya langsung ke panti asuhan itu.

Biarawati yang menjadi petugas panti asuhan itu tersenyum menyambut Jongin.

"Hallo. Lama tidak berjumpa, suster." Sapa seorang wanita yang membawa Jongin kesebuah panti asuhan, tempat dimana ia akan tinggal sekarang. Jongin kecil memandang malas pada anak-anak seusianya yang yang kini tengah bermain di lapangan.

"Namamu, Jongin, kan?" tanya suster itu. "Namaku, Cecilia." lanjutnya sambil membungkuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Jongin.

Jongin diam, tidak menjawab. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang bocah manis yang tengah duduk disebuah bangku tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Bocah itu tersenyum padanya dan segera bangit berjalan perlahan sambil melaimaikan tangannya.

Jongin membuang muka, membuat senyum itu hilang. Kecewa, karena bocah kecil itu merasa Jongin tidak menyukainya.

"Beri salam padanya Jongie," ujar bibi Jung yang mengantarnya sambil mengelus pundaknya lembut. Jongin berdecak, ia menglihkan mata onyxnya kearah suster Cecilia itu. "Dia akan jadi suster yang akan merawatmu mulai sekarang." Lanjutnya.

"Semua anak disini sama sepertimu…" Jongin mendongak, "mereka tidak punya orang tua. Jadi…"

Jongin memotong dengan cepat, "Aku berbeda. Ibuku belum mati." Ujarnya tegas, "Aku bukan yatim piatu." Dan setelahnya ia pergi menghampiri bocah tadi yang melaimbaika tangan padanya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_END_**

**_kekeke..._**

**_Aku sebel penyakitku kumat Insomnia akut jadilah aku bawa fic dengan judul baru dan dipublish di jam-jam segini padalah hutangku masih ada 3 ff yang belum ku lanjut dan malah dianggurin gitu aja.  
_**

**_Untuk yang nunggu Love is maaf belum di publish coz aku masih nulis NC-nya dan itu belum selesai samapi sekarang, itu bener-bener menyusahkanku, aku nggak bisa tidur gara-gara tu nulis NC, hidupku tidak tenang lagi, coz itu adalah pertama kalinya aku nulus Rate M, NC, YAOI pula. gerah sendiri jadinya harus cepat nyari suami#plak kuliah aja belum kelar. Mungkin minggu depan kalau tidak ya secepatnya aku update._**

**_udah dulu cuap-cuapnya mau coba tidur karena aku butuh tidur sekarang meski mata gak mau terpejam juga hiks... hiks... padahal air mataku gak keluar juga sampai detik ini, itu membuat mataku perih._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks untuk yang udah mau baca and reviews ini aku lanjut cetiranya...**_

Chapter 2

_**Sembilan tahun kemudian…**_

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan…**_

Hari masih sore, mentari bergerak perlahan menuju peraduannya. Tapi angin masih berhembus. Menerpa semua yang bisa ia terpa. Tanpa sebuah mantel, pastinya orang-orang akan mengeluh kedinginan. Apalagi di temapt seperti ini… sebuah pelabuhan sepi di pinggir laut, yang terus saja ditiup angin laut yang dingin.

Tapi tidak dengan orang-orang ini. Orang-orang berseragam hitam ini. Mereka tak mengeluh kedinginan. Bukan hal itu yang ada di otak mereka sekarang.

Mereka tengah mengelilingi dua orang itu, dua orang itu yang salah seorangnya adalah pimpinan mereka. Pemuda beriris coklat, berambut pirang, yang tengah mengacungkan pistolnya. Matel hitam yang dikenakannya tanpa dikancing berkibar ditiup angin. Jas hitamnya melapisi kemejanya dengan sempura. Hanya ada beberapa kancing teratas kemeja yang terbuka. Tanpa dasi. Tadi ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang cukup mendukung untuk memansang dasi sebelum berangkat dari kediamannya.

Tangan kirinya yang tak memegang senjata, ia selipkan dalam mantelnya. Bukannya tidak mungkin ia sedang merasa dingin. Tapi sesungguhnya ia tidak dapat merasakan dinginnya angin yang menerpa ia akan selalu merasa dingin. Kehangatan memang telah lama meninggalkannya. Telah meninggalkannya sejak Sembilan tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia masih telalu kecil untuk bisa hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Ketika ia masih sangat butuh kehangatan dari seseorang yang disebut ayah. Ya, kehangatan itu pergi bersamaan dengan kepergian sang ayah.

Orang yang satu lagi, seorang pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat gagah sedang berlutut di hadapan pimpinan mereka itu. seorang pria yang sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya, meski ia harus memohon dan membuang harga dirinya. Rambut hiramnya. Warna kulitnya pucat bagaikan mayat, mungkin dia terlalu banyak bereksperimen di laboratorium anehnya.

"Kumohon, Oh-_sajangnim_… maafkan aku. Jangan bunuh aku. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi." Rasa takut memenuhi matanya.

Tapi sang pimpinan Aerokinesis… tak peduli. Mata coklatnya tak menunjukkan rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan dingin… tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa rasa kasihan, tanpa rasa iba, tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kalau aku membunuhmu, kau juga tidak akan menggangguku lagi," katanya datar.

"O-oh-_sajangnim_! K-kumohon…" air mata mulai mengalir di wajah pria itu.

Memuakkan. Melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang menangis memohon-mohon kepadanya bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Kau punya dua kesalahan besar. Yang pertama, kau mengganggu liburku," ucap pemuda pirang itu, "Kau dan organisasi _ShiNee-_mu membuatku harus turun tangan sendiri untuk menghancurkan kalian."

Rasa terkejut memenuhi mata pria itu. Ya! Ia tahu Oh Sehun memang sangat jarang turun tangan langsung dalam urusan organisasinya. Yang ia lakukan selama ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah menggerakkan Aerokinesis dari balik layar.

_Apa itu berarti… organisasi kami telah benar-benar mengganggunya?_

…_sial._

_Tinggal sedikit lagi._

_Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai kami bisa menghancurkan Aerokinesis._

_Tapi… justru sekarang kami yang hancur._

_Dan yang tersisa hanyalah… Ya, orang itu…! orang itu yang telah memberikan ide-ide briliannya. Dia masih hidup. Dia pasti masih ada di sekitar sini! Dia pasti akan menyelamatkanku!_

Secercah harapan keluar dari sinar matanya. Tapi harapan itu musnah seketika. Musnah tak berbekas saat matanya bertemu pandang lagi dengan Oh Sehun, pemimpin Aerokinesis itu. kini… mata coklat itu memancarkan rasa muak yang amat sangat.

"Yang kedua…" ucap pria bermata coklat itu pelan.

Jemari putih pucatnya bergerak menekan pelatuk, dan… suara tembakan memenuhi udara. Tubuh yang tadinya sedang berlutut itu langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Hilang sudah nyawanya. Sang pemuda berambut pirang menyimpan pistolnya. Ia memang tak ingin pira paruh baya itu mendengar kesalahannya yang kedua…

"…Kau membuatku datang ketempat yang paling tak ingin kukunjungi." Ucapnya.

Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas, mengedarkan pandangannya di pelabuhan ini. Ya, ini adalah tempat itu. tempat yang paling dibencinya. Tempat dimana nyawa ayahnya terenggut selamanya…

Kenapa? Kenapa harus di tempat ini?

* * *

_**Still You**_

_**HunKai**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, dll**_

_**Rate: T-M**_

* * *

_**Osaka, Jepang…**_

Jongin bekerja di sebuah tempat hiburan. Dia kini berada di sebuah ruangan dan sedang duduk di samping laki-laki hidung belang. "Ini minumlah." Laki-laki itu meminta Jongin meminum wine namun Jongin terus menolaknya.

"Tidak mau," tolaknya sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan nakal laki-laki hidung belang itu. Ia tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan laki-laki itu namun dia terus menahan diri agar tidak pergi dari ruangan itu karena ia bisa terkena marah jika pergi.

Tapi sang pelanggan tetap memaksanya, ia menyodorkan gelas berisi wine tersebut dan tangan lain yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memeluk Jongin. Teman Jongin yang baru tahu bahwa Jongin tidak bisa minum wine pun membantunya dengan mengambil gelas wine yang disodorkan pada Jongin itu dan disimpannya di atas meja.

Seorang laki-laki hidung belang lainnya mengeluarkan banyak uang dan ia berkata, "Aku akan memberimu uang lebih kalau kau mau minum ini." Menyodorkan uang tersebut pada pria berkulit tan yang kini tengah direngkuh oleh temannya itu.

Jongin berpikir sejenak sebelum meraih gelas tadi."Baiklah," jawabnya, meneguk wine tersebut dalam sekali tegukan. Pelanggannya itu kini sudah merengkuh tubuh ramping itu posesif, Jongin sebenarnya merasa risih dengan perlakuan pria itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi inilah pekerjaannya, ia butuh uang untuk melunasi hutang-hutang orang tuanya juga kehidupannya.

Ia hanya seorang pemuda lulusan SMA, sebenarnya ia tidak bodoh hanya saja tidak mungkin ia dapat bekerja ditempat yang lebih baik seperti perusahaan besar. Jaman sekarang mana ada perusahaan yang mau menerima karyawan yang hanya lulusan SMA.

Jongin merasa perutnya mual, setelah mendapatkan uang itu, dia pun segera berlari dari ruangan itu. ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan langsung memuntahkan wine yang ia minum. Temannya yang tadi pun menyusulnya dan membantunya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan, ia khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Setelah dirasa lebih baik, ia duduk bersandar di dinding toilet yang sempit itu. "Bagaimana bisa dapat uang kalau seperti ini?" ujarnya frustasi, menutup mulutnya yang kini tengah terbatuk kecil.

"Mengapa kau terlihat sangat frustasi demi mendapatkan uang?" tanya temannya, "Kau sebegitu inginnya pergi ke Korea?" ia memandang Jongin, "Apa hidupmu akan berubah?" lanjutnya.

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Setidaknya aku tidak akan terus hidup seperti ini." Ia bangkit dan temannya tadi membantunya.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan pemilik tempat hiburan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, ia berteriak, "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ada banyak pelanggan! Cepat keluar!" para pria penghibur yang tengah berdandan segera keluar tapi tidak dengan Jongini juga temannya itu.

Ia menarik lengan Jongini dan memintanya agar kembali ke ruangan tamunya, namun ia terkejut saat melihat mata Jongin yang terlihat habis menangis.

"Lepaskan!" ujar Jongin dingin. "Aku akan keluar!" sang pemilik pup tersenyum, Jongin berjalan kedepan cermin didepannya. Membungkuk, kedua tangannya berpegangan pada wasthapel didepannya, matanya memandang pantulan tubuhnya disana. Sang pemilik pup melirik teman Jongin dan menatapnya tajam hingga ia berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

Sang pemilik pup berkacak pinggang, "Sudah kubilang hari ini kita ada pelanggan penting, kan" ujarnya tajam dengan tatapan menusuk, "Cepat keluar!" perintahnya, setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan Jongini yang diam namun air matanya menetes kepipinya yang mulus.

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Segera ia usap airmatanya dengan kasar.

.

Malam yang berbeda, dimana Jongin berjalan dengan anggunnya, ditangannya ia genggam sebuah harmonica yang selalu ia mainkan selama ini.

Sang pemilik pup menghampirinya ia merangkul pudaknya, "Dia orang penting. Layani dia dengan baik. Dia orang yang sangat penting, mengerti." Peringatnya.

Jongin diam, ia melirik sekilas sang pemilik pup, kembali ia melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri sofa yang terdapat diruang itu, ruang VVIP. Disana sudah terdapat beberapa pria penghibur yang sama sepertinya dan beberapa lagi pria yang katanya tamu istimewa, orang penting. Sebenarnya sepenting apa orang tersebut?

"Baiklah, semuanya! Kita mulai."

Setelah samapi ia duduk dengan anggunnya, semua orang yang ada disana bertepuk tangan menantikan aksinya. Dan ia segera memainkan harmonikanya.

_**Still You**_

_**Busan, Korea Selatan…**_

Wu Yi Fan atau lebih di kenal dengan nama Kris berjalan terburu-buru bersama asistennya-Xiumin- yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri- menuju sebuah kamar hotel. Xiumin memberikan kabar pada Kris bahwa ada seorang tamu yang sedang mencoba bunuh diri.

"Apa itu masuk akal?" tanya Kris sambil membaca dokumen ditangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku harus bagaimana…" ia mencoba mengimbangi jalan Kris, "Situasinya sangat genting." Ujarnya.

"Lalu?"

"Untungnya tamu di kamar sebelah sudah pergi dan belum kembali." Jelasnya. "Andai saja gelasnya tidak pecah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" lanjutnya.

Mereka mempercepat langkahnya ketika didengarnya suara berisik, Kris pemuda itu memberikan dokumen yang telah dibacanya pada asistennya.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kamar hotel itu Kris bertemu dengan seorang tamu dan dia berusaha bersikap biasa seperti tidak ada kejadian seorang tamu yang mau bunuh diri.

"Selamat sore, Tuan" sapa salah seorang tamu hotelnya.

"Selamat sore," balasnya, ia tersenyum "Apa anda senang menginap dihotel ini?"

"Oh, ya. Semuanya sempurna."

"Baiklah beritahu saya kalau anda membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Ah, baiklah. Terimakasih."

"Selamat tinggal. Sampai jumpa." Ujarnya, sang asisten membungkuk dalam pada tamu tersebut.

Dan keduanya melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"_Lepaskan aku."_

Terdengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam kamar yang kini menjadi tujuannya, di depan kamar tersebut ada dua orang karyawannya yang bertugas.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum membuka pintu bercat coklat itu, didalam sana ia melihat keadaan kamar yang sangat kacau dan ada seorang wanita paruh baya tengah dipegangi ioleh dua orang petugas hotel agar tidak mencoba bunuh diri.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Kris.

"Sekitar tiga menit." Jawab Xiumin.

Wanita paruh baya itu terus berteriak histeris meminta tangannya agar di lepaskan. "Lepaskan aku!"

Kris berkata dingin pada dua petugas hotel yang sedang memegang tangan wanita itu. "Lakukan apa yang dia minta."

Xiumin terkejut mendengarnya, "Kris!"

Wanita itu tiba-tiba menghampiri Kris dan manarik kerah bajunya. "Putraku meninggal. Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya kalap masih berontak karena kedua orang tadi menahan kembali kedua lengannya.

"Direktur." Panggilnya, ia mencengkram jas yang dikenakan Sehun. "Kau tidak peduli. Bagaimana denganku" tanyanya.

"Kami tidak berkuasa untuk ikut campur dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan" jelas Kris tenang, "Apa yang kau inginkan?" lanjutnya.

"Brengsek!" maki wanita itu, menangis dan cengkraman itu semakin kuat para petugas hotel segera menahanya namun Kris lebih dulu memegang kedua lengan wanita itu.

Wanita itu terlihat frustasi dan mulai menangis histeris.

Sehun segera merapikan pakaiannya, menghela nafas pelan. Ia menghadap Tao-asistennya. "Panggil keamanan dan obati lukanya, dan pastikan kau merawatnya dengan baik agar lukanya tidak berbekas." Tao mengangguk mengerti, "Dan bawa dia kerumah sakit, agar bisa istirahat."

"Baik,"

Ia berbalik, bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu, namun terhenti ketika melihat wanita tersebut. ia memperhatikannya dalam. Wanita itu yang merupakan tamu di salah satu kamar hotelnya memegang dadanya, nafasnya terlihat sesak.

Kris berlutu, "Nyonya! Nyonya!" ia memandang asistennya yang terlihat bingung, "Pengang kepalanya" perintahnya.

Salah satu dari mereka mengangbil bantal dan meletaknya dikepalanya, Kris segera melakukan CRP dengan menekan dadanya berulang-ulang, "Bernafaslah!" perintahnya.

Wanita itu kesulitan bernafas, dan Kris masih setia memberikan pertolongan pertama. "Bernafaslah!" ucapnya lagi. Dan akhirnya wanita itu terlihat tenang dan mulai dapat bernafas dengan benar lagi.

Mereka bernafas lega, "Panggil ambulance"

_**Still You**_

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan…**_

Angin dingin berhembus kearahnya. Hari ini bukan saja hari berangin, tapi juga hari hujan. Hujan. Hujan yang datang di sore hari, membuat awan putih graduasi abu-abu menutupi warna langit dengan sempurna. Ribuan titik hujan jatuh membasahi bumi setiap detiknya, tepat didepan mata kelamnya.

Sehun tengah berbaring nyaman di atas sofa putih gadingnya. Sofa tersebut berhadapan langsung dengan jendela yang sedang terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya ia biarkan tergeletak di atas sofa beludru itu. sedangkan tangan kanannya ia letakkan di atas tubuhnya. Tiga kacing teratas dari kemejanya masih terbuka. Ia tak peduli kalau itu dan juga angin beku yang terus saja berhembus akan membuatnya sakit atau masuk angin. Sedikit banyak ia lebih memilih untuk sakit. Sakit, artinya ia bisa berada di atas kasur nyamannya seharian. Ia bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Word Corporation meski hanya untuk sehari. Ia bisa melepaskan beban hati dan pikirannya meski hanya untuk sejenak. Seperti sekarang, tapi tidak sepenuhnya.

Sehun menutup kedua mata coklatnya. Membiarkan kenangan demi kenangan terlintas jelas di otaknya. Kenangan itu datang di saat udara dingin menerpa kulitnya. Kenangan itu datang saat telingannya mendengarkan suara air hujan yang menabrak bumi. Kenangan itu datang saat sesekali rintik hujan yang tersesat masuk dan menyentuh ujung kakinya yang berada amat dekat dengan jendela. Kenangan itu, yang membuatnya jadi tidak menyukai hujan.

Bukan, ia tidak membenci hujan. Hanya tidak suka. Hujan membuatnya teringat pada hari pemakaman ayahnya. Juga membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia telah sendirian di dunia. Bukan hanya hujan. Kemarin ia harus datang langsung ke tempat itu. bekas pelabuhan yang orang-orang dunia hitam gunakan secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk barang-barang illegal mereka. Dan hari ini… ia malah berhadapan dengan hujan yang siap membasahinya kalau ia pergi keluar sana.

Kedua iris coklatnya itu tertutup rapat. Ia sedang berusaha untuk tidur. Jarang-jarang ia bisa punya waktu luang di jam seperti ini. Biasanya dari pagi hingga sore ia harus berurusan dengan Word Corp. Lalu pekerjaan di Aerokinesis menanti untuk dikerjakannya saat malam tiba. nampaknya para anak buahnya tahu perasaannya benar-benar kacau karena kemarin harus datang langsung ke tempat itu. malah ia harus datang kesana dan membereskan organisasi… itu dengan tangannya langsung di hari minggu, satu-satunya hari istirahatnya dari Word Corp. karenanya, hari ini ia bisa pulang cepat tanpa ditahan oleh Suho sekertarisnya. Kini hanya tinggal selangkah lagi ia benar-benar tertidur. Namun seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya dari luar.

"…Masuk," katanya.

Seorang pria dengan senyum _childis-nya_ membuka pintu mahogany itu. ruangan ini, sekaligus juga rumah yang menjadi markas besar Aerokinesis ini memang unik. Dari luar hanya akan terlihat sebagai kastil biasa… Biasa, kalau kita tidak ikut memperhatikan besar dan luasnya. Tapi dari segi gaya, rumah ini punya hampir separuh bagian bergaya barat, termasuk pintu mahogany ruangan sang pemimpin.

Sehun sudah membuka iris coklatnya, tapi belum juga melihat siapa gerangan yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Tapi ia tahu. Pria itu, Lee Donghae, melangkah masuk diikuti oleh seorang pemuda.

"Oh-_sajangnim_, saya membawa orang yang kemarin telah membantu kita menghancurkan organisasi _ShiNee_," lapor Donghae, "Ia yang memberitahu bahwa … akan melakukan transaksi senjata di pelabuhan itu."

Pemuda berambut pirang ini pun membutar kedua bola matanya, melirik pada pemuda itu. pemuda yang kini berdiri di belakang Donghae itu punya rambut hitam kelam, dengan iris coklat berwarna sama dengan dirinya. Kulitnya putih mulus hanya saja tidak sepucat warna kulitnya. Tingginya sedikit lebih pendek dari dari Sehun. Donghae sendiri memperkirakan umur pemuda ini tidak jauh dari sang pemimpin mereka.

Sepasang mata coklat itu beradu pandang dengan iris coklat sang pemuda lainnya. Mereka terus berpandangan selama beberapa detik berikutnya, samapi akhirnya Sehun menatap kembali pada hujan. Cukup pandang sekali, dan ia sudah tahu pemuda berambut hitam itu berbeda… ia berbeda. Berbeda dari kebanyakan orang yang akan ketakutan saat sadar mereka tengah berhadapan langsung dengan sang pimpinan. Tak ada rasa takut yang terpancar dari bola matanya. Kalaupun ada, Sehun tak bisa menangkapnya. Rasa takut itu sedang bersembunyi dengan sempurna di balik wajah dinginnya.

"Seperti yang telah saya katakana kemarin… bisakah ia masuk dalam…?" tanya Donghae.

Sehun tak langsung menutup matanya sejenak dan membukannya lagi sampai separuh terbuka. Bibirnya pun berucap, "Apa kau yakin dia bukan anak buah _ShiNee_?"

"Eh?" Donghae nampak terkejut.

"Kalau ia bisa menghianatai organisasinya sendiri, ia juga bisa menghianati kita," balas Sehun datar.

Yang terkejut bukan Donghae saja, tapi juga pemuda stoic yang ada di belakangnya. Ia menelan ludah. Ia tahu Aerokinesis bukanlah organisasi mafia biasa yang muda untuk dimasuki. Sudah berkali-kali ia mendengar tentang ujian maut yang harus di lewati oleh setiap calon anggota Aerokinesis. Karenanya, ia mencari jalan untuk masuk yang lebih mudah. Ia mencoba menyelamatkan tangan kanan sang Pimpinan, dan berhasil. Tapi ia tidak meyangka sang Pimpinan sendiri malah langsung mencurigainya. Tidak, ia belum siap untuk yang ini. Ia amat bersyukur ia tengah berada di belakang Donghae sementara mata sang pemimpin masih sibuk mengamati hujan. Kalau tidak begini, mereka pasti bisa langsung melihat ketakutan dan keterkejutan yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Kalau ia tidak ada, saya tak akan berada di sini sekarang," bela Donghae setelah diam selama lebih dari sepuluh detik.

Lagi-lagi pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat itu tak langsung memjawab. Ia lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. "Ganti bajunya sesuai dengan yang lainnya," katanya pada akhirnya, "Siapkan tempat untuknya."

Donghae segera menunduk dan berkata, "Terimakasih, Oh-_sajangnim_!"

Pemuda itupun sama, ia menunduk dalam kearah Sehun tanpa kata apapun dari bibirnya. Hah! Ia belum terbiasa mengucapkan terima kasih ala anak buah rendahan. Padahal yang sudah berterimakasih duluan justru tangan kanan yang pimpinan. Donghae pun mulai melangkah meinggalkan ruangan. Pemuda itu pun menyusul di belakangnya. Saat tiba gilirannya untuk menutup pintu, iris coklatnya melirik kearah Sehun. Kedua mata coklat itu masih tertutup rapat. Seolah tak ada tanda akan terbuka dalam waktu dekat ini.

Pemuda itupun menutup pintu ruangan kerja sang Pimpinan.

Seketika itu juga, Sehun membuka kedua matanya. Ia bukannya tak tahu ia tengah dilihati oleh pemuda itu. hanya saja ia belum siap untuk mempertemukan pandangan kedua pasang mata mereka lagi. Baru kali inilah ia merasa takut… dan kacau. Takut akan kedua mata itu… yang seolah bisa membaca perasaan yang selalu ia pendam di balik wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

_**Still You**_

_**Osaca, Jepang…**_

Jongin diam-diam keluar dari tempat hiburan itu. ia mempersiapkan sebuah tali sumbu yang di sambungkan dengan sebatang rokok yang ia nyalakan. Jika rokok itu habis makan otomatis tali sumbu itu akan terbakar dan bisa membuat kebakaran besar. Setelah selesai, ia pergi ke ruangan bosnya.

Jongin mengipas-ngipaskan sejumlah uang dan melemparkannya kemeja bosnya itu. bosnya memeriksa uang itu, "Lama tidak berjumpa," katanya, ia bangkit mendekat kearah Jongin, "Kau sudah punya banyak uang, ya?" tanyanya. Duduk di atas meja kerjanya. "Kau susah payah membayar uang judi ayah tirimu."

"Bukan urusanmu." Ujar Jongin dingin.

"Kau pikir semua sudah selesai?"

Ia menatap tajam sang bos, "Aku tidak akan terus hidup seperti ini." Kemudian meraih amplop berwarna coklat yang ada di atas meja dan memeriksa isi amplop itu dengan cermat, takut-takut bosnya akan menipunya. Ia melihat sebuah passport Jepang miliknya.

Ia tersenyum pada bosnya, "Jadi…" ia mengelus wajah bosnya lembut, "Terimakasih atas semuanya…"

Jongin akan pergi dari ruangan itu namun bosnya menahannya dengan cara memeluknya. Ia berkata, "Terkadang orang pintar sepertimu melakukan kesalahan saat bertemu dengan orang tua yang salah, yang membawamu ke Jepang setelah di adopsi. Hal menyedihkan bukan?"

Jongin terus memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan bosnya itu. namun bosnya itu memaksa membuka pakaiannya, Jongin menahannya dan berkata manis. "Biar aku yang membukanya," ia mencoba mengulur waktu hingga tali sumbu yang sudah ia siapkan itu membakar gedung tempat hiburan itu. Jongin semakin terjebak karena waktu yang ia perkirakan sedikit melesat, namun tidak lama kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras dan hal itu langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Jongin untuk mengambil amplop coklat tadi dan berlari keluar dari ruangan bosnya.

Bosnya terlihat panic dengan gedung tempat hiburan miliknya yang terbakar, namun saat melihat Jongin kabur, ia pun langsung mengejarnya.

Jongin terus berlari melewati pemukiman penduduk. Sementara itu bosnya tadi terus mengejarnya. Jongin berusaha menjatuhkan rak berisi minuman kaleng dan hal itu berhasil membuat bosnya tersebut kehilangan jejaknya. Ia kembali beralari menuju stasius kereta, ternyata temannya sudah menunggunya dan ia sudah mempersiapkan koper Jongin.

Temanya melambaikan tangan saat melihat Kai berlari masuk kedalam kereta, "Jongie! Sampai jumpa… kau harus bahagia! Kau harus menemui ibumu!" Jongin tersenyum pada temannya itu.

Tiba-tiba bosnya tadi datang dan kembali berusaha menangkap Jongin. Teman Jongin menghalangi jalannya namun bosnya itu berhasil melewatinya dan terus mengejar Jongin. Jongin langsung masuk kedalam kereta dan saat bosnya itu mau masuk, pintu kereta susah tertutup.

Jongin menatap bosanya, bukan manatan bosnya lebih tepatnya ia berkata, "Kim Jongin yang kau kenal, sudah mati!"

Bosnya berteriak, "Aku akan menemukanmu! Aku akan menemukanmu! Jongin!" Jongin tersenyum sinis dan mengeluarkan air matanya. Kereta mulai berjalan dan pada akhirnya bosnya itu tidak berhasil menangkap Jongin.

.

Jongin sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan dia pun mencari tempat duduk di dalam kereta. Terlihat ada anak kecil yang terus menatap Jongin sementara ibunya sedang tertidur. Jongin tersenyum ia dan dibalas senyum oleh anak kecil itu. jongin melihat kalung yang dipakai anak kecil itu dan hal itu membuat Jongin teringat masa lalunya…

_**Flashback**_

Saat di sekolah itu, tempat dimana Jongin kecil menuntut ilmu sama seperti anak-anak lainnya yang. Dimana hari sudah siang bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, Jongin segera membereskan semua peralatan sekolahnya kedalam tasnya.

Tiba-tiba tiga orang teman sekelasnya menghampirinya dan seorang dari mereka menarik kalung Jongin. "Wow, kalung yang bagus." Ujarnya sinis. "Kalung ya. Ternyata anak yatim punya kalung juga." Lanjutnya.

Jongin masih diam, ia menahan nafas sebelum mengmbil paksa liotin itu lagi. Ia memandang mereka tak kalah sinisnya.

"Siapa yang mau denganmu, kalau kau galak seperti itu?" kata temannya yang lain.

"Pantas saja ibu pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku benar kan?" Jongin yang sudah tidak tahan lagi menampar pipi bocah lelaki itu keras.

"Kau!" geramnya. "Sialan kau!" maki bocah itu, ia menampar balik Jongin keras hingga tersungkur.

Baekhyun teman Jongin segera membantunya berdiri, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir, Jongin mengangguk, ia bersiap membalas lagi tamparan anak itu tapi seorang guru segera datang menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya, "Kau masih berani? Itulah mengapa kau selalu di ejek yatim piatu," ujarnya dingin. Jongin tidak peduli ia menampar kembali anak tadi.

"Kim Jongin! Apa kau ingin dikeluarkan?" peringat sang guru. Jongin tidak berkata apapun ia meraih tasnya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah yang ada di ruang kelas itu, dan setelahnya ia beranjak pergi.

.

Di panti asuhan Jongin kecil dihukum karena telah membuat onar disekolah dengan cara disuruh mengangat kedua tangannya sepanjang malam. Jongin diam-diam menangis. "Ibu… Aku takut. Bawa aku bersamamu…"

_**Flashback End**_

Seorang pramugari membangunkan Jongin yang tertidur di dalam pesawat. Jongin terbangun dan dia baru tersadar bahwa tinggal dial ah yang berada di dalam pesawat yang sudah mendarat di Korea. Jongin menghapus air matanya dan segera keluar dari pesawat.

Saat dibagian imigrasi, Jongin menyerahkan passport Jepangnya. Petugas bertanya, "Apa kau sedang liburan disini?" Jongin kebingungan. Petugas itupun akhirnya menjelaskan. "Jika kau datang kemari untuk bekerja maka itu tindakan illegal tanpa visa. Kau bisa di deportasi." Jongin diam saja tidak mejawab.

Jongin terdiam lama di depan bandara, dia terlihat kebingungan dan juga ketakutan. Jongin menggunakan topinya dan kemudian berjalan pergi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continue**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to:**

**Septaaa, **LulluBee, **Kaiukelovers, **Hunkaibaby, **askasufa, **mole13, **putrifibriani96, **Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, ** .HardShipper. **Yunhoman, **nadia.**

**.**

**Pertanyaan:**

**A: Siapa yang jadi pairnya utamanya?**

Q: Sebenarnya aku juga masih bingung nih, tapi kemungkinan HunKai.

**A: Siapa keluarga yang dibunuh? Apa yang membuat Tuan Kim dan Oh saling bunuh? Kenapa ibu Jongin pergi? Ayah Jongin bunuh diri atau malah dibunuh?**

Q: Keluarga yang dibunuh keluarga Luhan, disini Luhan pakai marga Kim ya. Karena Tuan Kim itu seorang mafia kelas atas. Ibu Jongin pergi akan di jawab di chap berikutnya. Ayah Jongin asli bunuh diri koq.

**A: Kapan Sehun ketemu Jongin?**

Q: ini dia, Sehun dan Jongin bertemu di chap ini.

**A: Ini di inspirasi dari drama Miss Replay (Who I Love)?**

Q: Emm ia. Ini sebenarnya ngambil banyak scane dari drama ini, maaf ya kalau kalian kecewa.

.

**Udah ya tanya jawabnya. Langsung aja ke cerita.**

**.**

_**Warning:  
**_

_**Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Gaje, dll**_

**.**

* * *

Hari sudah larut malam ditambah cuacanya yang juga dingin, angin berhembus menusuk tulang. Membuat sebagian orang lebih memilih tinggal berdiam diri dirumah yang nyaman, menghangatkan tubuh mereka dibalik selimut atau sekedar berkumpul bersama keluarga mereka. Tapi tidak dengan namja manis satu ini, dia berjalan sambil menggerutu tidak jelas mengutuk seseorang yang diyakininya adalah bosnya ditempat ia berkerja. Karena sudah membuatnya pulang hingga larut malam begini.

"Dasar tua Bangka tidak tahu diri," umpatnya sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

Dia berjalan memasuki sebuah minimarket yang tidak jauh dari flatnya, mengambil beberpa bungkus ramyeon dan minuman kaleng, serta susu dan tidak lupa juga roti.

"Kau tidak akan tumbuh dengan baik jika terus memakan ramyon, Kai." Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jung ahjuma pemilik minimarket tersebut, ia sudah mengenal ahjumma itu sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Dan dia juga bertetangga dengan Jung ahjumma. "Makanlah dengan baik, badanmu terlihat kurus sekarang dibandingkan petama kali kau datang."

"Aku tidak sempat memasak ahjumma, kau tahu sendiri."

"Ya, kau memang sibuk. Tapi jangan suka lupa makan, jangan sampai kau sakit." Jung Ahjumma mengingatkan, dia juga memiliki seorang putri dan putrinya itu kini tengah belajar diluar negeri.

"Terimakasih sudah menghawatirkanku ahjumma," Kai berujar ramah, "Berapa ahjumma?"

"Semuanya 20.000 won." Kai mencari dompetnya disaku celananya namun tidak ketemu dan dia mulai panic. Dia mencarinya ditasnya dan membongkar isi tasnya.

"Maaf, bisa aku duluan." Orang dibelakangnya berujar, sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru dan Kai menyingkir kesebalah kirinya mempersilahkan orang tersebut membayar lebih dahulu.

"Semuanya 35.000 won Tuan." Orang itu meletakkan ponselnya dimeja kasir mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayarnya. "Ini kembaliannya Tuan, terimakasih telah berbelanja ditoko kami," Jung ahjumma sedikit membungkuk pada pelanggannya itu, yang hanya diangguki kecil oleh orang itu. dia berlalu dan berjalan tergesa.

"Ya Tuhan, akhirnya ketemu juga." Kai berujar riang, dia sudah membongkar semua isi tasnya dan akhirnya benda yang dicarinya ketemu juga. "Ahjumma maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Sesalnya. Ia menyerahkan uang pas untuk membayar belanjaannya.

"Tak apa Kai, hey kau kenal orang itu. dia sangat tampam," Jung ahjumma berseru sambil memperhatikan pelanggannya yang baru saja keluar. Kai mengikuti arah pandangan Jung ahjumma, Kai menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan baru disini." Ujarnya, membereskan kembali barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. "Terima kasih ahjumma, aku pulang dulu." Jung Ahjumma menggangguk, dan setelahnya Kai berlalu.

"Kai!" Kai berbalik, "Ponselmu tertinggal, kau ini ceroboh sekali." Lanjut Jung ahjumma ia memberikan ponsel pada Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum canggung.

* * *

Donghae berjalan tergesa memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir dipinggir jalan, disana Sehun tengah menunggu. Mereka tadi baru selesai meeting dengan beberapa relasinya. Ia memasuki mobil dan meletakan kantung belanjaannya disebelahnya.

"Sehun-_ah_, ini pesananmu." Menyerahkan _Bubble tea_ pada Sehun yang diterimanya dengan senang hati meski wajahnya masih memasang topeng stoicknya.

Dan mobil yang mereka tumpangipun jalan dengan kecepatan normal.

Drrttt… Drrttt…

Ponsel Donghae bergetar meandakan ada pesan masuk, tampa melihat siapa yang pengirimnya Donghae langsung membancanya. Dahinya mengeryit bingung ketika membaca pesan tersebut, Sehun meliriknya dari ekor matanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Donghae menatap Sehun sekilas kemudian menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa. Mungkin orang salah kirim." Ucapnya. Dia kembali memasukkan ponsenya kedalam saku jasnya.

Namun tidak berapa lama, ponselnya kembali bergetar Donghae merogoh saku jasnya dan segera membaca pesan yang barusan masuk kedalam inbox-nya.

"Kapan aku melamar pekerjaan lagi?" gumamnya pelan, Sehun yang kini tengah melihat jalanan dari jendela mobil menolehkan kepalanya pada Donghae. Gumamannya tadi bisa didengarnya, tapi dia tidak tidak bertanya apapun. "Kenapa dari tadi pesan dari perusahaan yang menolak lamaran pekerjaan semua." Lanjutnya.

"Kau yakin itu ponselmu?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Donghae menoleh, kemudian ia memperhatikan ponselnya dan mengotak-atiknya. _Kenapa isi kontaknya tidak ada yang aku kenal satupun? Juga kenapa walpapernya berbeda… ini bukan ponselku._

Donghae mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian apa yang telah dilaluinya, "Ah!" serunya sambil menepuk keningnya, "Ponselku tertukar," lanjutnya.

Sehun mendengus, "Dasar ceroboh,"

"Bukan salahku juga, tadi siapa yang menyuruhku buru-buru?!" geram Donghae tidak mau disalahkan.

"Cepat hubungi dia sebelum dia tahu siapa kita." Ujar Sehun datar.

"Kau benar."

* * *

_**Still You**_

_**HunKai**_

_**Chapter 3  
**_

* * *

Suara tembakan peluru memenuhi udara di ruangan itu. tapi orang-orang di luar ruangan itu tak kan terganggu. Ruangan itu memang kedap suara. Ruangan ini memang dikhususkan untuk latihan tembak para anggota … Dan ruangan luas ini berada tepat di bawah markas besar…

Luhan baru saja menembakkan pelurunya. Kedua irisnya terlindungi dengan baik di balik kacamata khusus untuk latihan tembak. Tangannya masih mengacung lurus ke depannya, tepat kearah sasarannya. Sebuah pistol masih tergenggam erat di tangannya. Dari tadi, tak ada satupun peluru yang gagal mengenai targetnya.

Ia lalu berhenti saat mendengar suara langkah dari arah pintu masuk.

Seorang pemuda berambut piranglah yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang latihan ini. Mata mereka bertemu pandang lagi. Tapi belum ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir masing-masing pemuda ini.

Sehun berdiri beberapa meter dari anggota barunya itu. ia memandang jauh ke target Luhan yang berada kurang lebih 11 meter di hadapan mereka. Matanya kembali pada pemuda itu.

"Namamu?" tanya Sehun tanpa nada.

"Luhan." Balas pemuda itu.

Sehun bertanya lagi, hanya lewat matanya… mungkin bukan hanya sekedar bertanya, tapi memang menuntut penjelasan yang lebih jauh. Benar saja, Kai sudah bisa membaca pikirannya meski pertemuan mereka belum juga mencapai tiga hari.

"Hanya Luhan," jelas pemuda itu, "Aku tidak tahu siapa orang tua kandungku. Dan orang tua angkatku memperlakukanku dengan buruk. Aku tidak ingin menggunakan marga mereka."

Luhan mengangkat senjatanya lagi, menembak targetnya lagi. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Sinar kemerahan hampir menyeruak dari kedua irisya. Sebagian dari kisahnya bukanlah kebohongan belaka. Tapi kini, ia hanya bisa menembak target dari lempengan berbentuk manusia itu tanpa ampun.

"Kudengar dari Donghae, kau belum lama memegang pistol," kata Sehun, "Tapi kau terlalu hebat untuk ukuran pemula." Lanjutnya, meyadarkan Luhan dari kemarahannya, tapi mengganti perasaannya dengan rasa takut lagi. Sial. Dia memang terlalu pintar untuk dibodoh-bodohi.

"Aku sempat memegang senjata yang kudapati dari teman-temanku. Karena itu aku sudah lumayan terbiasa." Jelas Luhan. Ia tidak ingin lama-lama berurusan dengan kecurigaan sang pimpinan.

"Hn," gumam Sehun, "Kalau begitu… aku punya pertanyaan."

Luhan terdiam. Ia setengah mati menenangkan jantungnya sendiri agar tidak melompat keluar. Sebutir keringat dingin mengaliri wajahnya. Luhan amat berharap sang pimpinan tak akan terlalu memperhatikan itu.

Sehun menatap tepat ke matanya. "Kalau targetmu yang ada di depan itu temanmu sendiri, dia disekap oleh musuh bersenjata yang berada tepat di belakangnya… musuh itu berniat membawa temanmu pergi… apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Luhan menatap ke depan sana, menatap targetnya. Ia menghembuskan napas tertahan, takut kalau-kalau sang pimpinan tahu ia benar-benar sedang tegang.

Kedua tangannya teracung lagi, pistol ditangannya siap untuk ditembakkan lagi.

Suara tembakan terdengar berkali-kali.

Tapi Sehun bisa melihat sendiri, tak ada satupun peluru itu yang mengenai tergetnya. Peluru itu melewati sang target dan tertuju ke bagian belakang target itu.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, Sehun berkata pendek. "Salah."

Seketika itu juga rasa terkejut memenuhi dada Luhan lagi. Tapi untungnya sang pimpinan tengah menatap target yang sejajar di depannya. Pemuda itu mengambil pistol yang selalu tersimpan di balik jas hitamnya, dan bersiap menambak.

Suara tembakan lagi-lagi terdengar. Awalnya hanya satu tembakan, yang mengenai bagian bawah lempengan berbentuk manusia itu. lalu disusul dengan beberapa peluru lagi yang langsung melewati bagian kepala sang target menuju dinding di bagian belakang ruangan itu.

Sehun menurunkan tangannya. Tanpa kata-kata, ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dalam kebingungan.

_Membunuh teman demi membunuh musuh?_

_Begitukan cara yang berlaku di Aerokinesis?_

* * *

Kai sekarang sudah berdiri didepan kantor tempat dimana ia bekerja, menghela nafas panjang sebelum memasukinya ia mendorong pintu itu dan sudah disambut senyum lebar oleh seorang karyawan lainnya. Ya, sudah beberapa hari ini Kai bekerja di sebuah butik ternama di sini.

"Bos sudah menunggumu," ujarnya karyawan itu singkat, Kai hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai responnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju ruang kerja sang bos. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Masuk," terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan.

Ia pun segera memutar knop pintu membukanya pelean.

"Oh _waseo_. Kai duduklah," kata seorang pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya. Dimeja tersebut terlihat papan nama, Direktur Utama 'Cho Kyuhyun' yang kini tengah sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci meja kerjanya.

"Hari ini kau harus membuat pakaian ini," menunjukan photo pakaian pengantin kalau kita lihat itu sungguh rumit bentuknya. Tapi Kyuhyun bosnya itu mempercayai Kai sepertinya dia yakin kalau pegawai barunya itu mampu melakukannya. Karena dalam beberapa hari ini ia sudah melihat hasil kerja Kai yang membuatnya puas. Meskipun baru tapi Kai bekerja dengan baik. Dulu sewaktu di Jepang ia memang pernah kursus menjahit pada tetanggannya ketika ia memiliki waktu luang, dan ternyata itu dapat membantunya sekarang ini.

Kai mengambil photo tersebut melihatnya dengan jelas, memastikan kalau bosnya kali ini tidak salah. "Aku percayakan ini semua padamu." Katanya. Dan sepertinya sekarang ini tidaklah salah seperti kemarin dimana sang bos hanya menyuruhnya mengecek pekerjaan pegawainya yang lain dimana itu benar-benar bukan bidangnya.

"Kau harus menyelesaikannya dalam tiga hari, katanya itu akan digunakan untuk pernikahan sepupunya yang akan dilakukan satu minggu lagi." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Astaga! kenapa mendadak sekali? Dia kira ini pekerjaan yang mudah." Kai tidak habis pikir mengapa pelanggan dari butik bosnya itu memesan hal sepenting itu terlalu mendadak, sebenarnya apa yang ada didalam pikirannya orang itu. tapi dia bisa apa sekarang pelanggan itu lebih penting dari apapun dan dia selalu mengingat satu kaliamat pelanggan adalah raja.

"Maka dari itu aku mempercayaimu, Kai." Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya menuju sisi lain diruangannya, ia pun tersenyum. "Kau tenang saja aku akan membantumu. Ah satu lagi tolong antarkan ini semua pada pelanggan kita nanti aku beritahu alamatnya." Lanjut Kyuhyun, Kai melihat apa yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun dan terlihatlah banyak kantung-kantung belanjaan disana.

* * *

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya."

Sehun mendesah lega, berjabat tangan dan membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua petinggi itu, yang sudah bersusah payah. Hari ini hari yang panjang. Setelah menyimak meeting yang cukup melelahkan, akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat juga.

"Ini…"

Sehun menerima ponselnya yang diberikan oleh Donghae sekertarisnya, dia sedang istirahat sekarang. "Ada yang menghubungiku _Hyung?_" tanyanya, karena biasanya Donghae tidak pernah menyerahkan ponselnya kecuali ada yang menghubunginya atau dia yang memintanya.

"_Ne_… tadi Im Yoona menghubungimu."

Sehun memandang datar ponselnya. Im Yoona, seorang artis papan atas yang selalu mengejarnya meskipun Sehun sudah menolaknya berkali-kali tapi gadis itu tetap pada pendiriannya, kekeuh untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Ia pun segera menghubungi Yoona. Teleponnya tersambung, dia hanya mendengar nada sambung satu kali dan Yoona langsung mengangkatnya.

"_Yeobseyo, Sehun-ah ada apa?_" tanya orang diseberang sana, suaranya terdengar ceria.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat, "Bisa kita bertemu? Kapan kau ada waktu?" tanyanya langsung. Dia tidak suka berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"_Tentu. Hari ini aku free,"_

"Baiklah, aku akan ketempatmu setelah ini."

Pip

Hubungan langsung terputus setelah Sehun mengatakan itu, Donghae memandang Sehun yang kini tengah menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Kau yakin akan menemuinya?" Sehun mendongak memandang Donghae yang berdiri disebelahnya, dan ia tersenyum, tunggu itu bukan senyum melainkan sebuah seringai yang membuat Donghae bergidik ngeri. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi.

Sehun bukannya menjawab, dia bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan menemuinya sekarang." Ia melirik jam tangannya, "Aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam. Hyung, kau sudah mengatur pertemuanku kan?" tanyanya.

"Oh baiklah. Emm kebetulan nanti malam dia akan menemui dirumah, aku sudah memberikan alamat rumahmu." Jelasnya. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau memberikan alamat rumah Hyung? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, kurasa tidak. Kau tenang saja." Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Ingat jangan macam-macam, kau tak inginkan kejadian setahun yang lalu terulang lagi." Peringat Donghae, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ia menoleh.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak sebodoh itu." ujarnya sebelum berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

* * *

Kai berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal, sekarang ia sudah berada di depan sebuah gedung apartement mewah. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah memasuki gedung tersebut, ia memijit tombol lift dengan susah payah karena kedua tangannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai kantung yang isinya pakaian. Sambil menunggu lift berjalan ia mengambil ponselnya, ah ia buru ingat kalau ponselnya tertukar tadi ia baru saja dihubungi oleh pemilik ponsel memintanya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia kembali memasukkan ponsel tersebut kesaku celananya.

Ting

Lift terbuka, ia mengambil beberapa kantung belanjaan yang tadi ia simpan didekat kakinya. Berjalan keluar lift menyusuri setiap lorong apartemen mencari dimana gerangan kamar sang pemilik pakaian yang tengah ia bawa, ah ngomong-omong kenapa ia sekarang malah seperti pengantar paket saja. Uh! Bosnya itu memang menyebalkan, tapi tidak apa-apalah jarang-jarang ia bisa keluar kantor dijam-jam segini.

"Kenapa pekerjaanku jadi seperti ini. Dasar tua Bangka kau kira aku pengantar paket." Gerutunya, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia menemui papan sebuah kamar bertuliskan 'Huang Zi Tao' _orang China mungkin,_ batinnya ketika membaca marga depan nama tersebut.

Ia pun memijit bel, tidak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang namja tanpan dengan lingkaran hitam dikedua matanya yang mengingatkan dia pada hewan asal China: panda, dengan apron biru laut yang melekat ditubuhnya menandakan ia sedang memasak.

"Kau, Kai kan dari Butik Cho? Ayo masuk dulu." Katanya dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Kai mengangguk saja. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, aku tidak sempat datang kebutik." Lanjutnya, mempersilahkan Kai masuk dan mengambil beberapa kantung belanjaan dari tangan Kai, "letakkan saja disini."

Kai menurut, "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya singkat.

"Aku Tao. Huang Zi Tao, kau mau minum apa?" ia pun memperkenalkan dirinya, dan sebagai tuan rumah yang baik ia menawari Kai minum. Ia tahu Kai sangat lelah terlihat jelas sekali dari wajahnya.

"Senang mengenalmu. Ah aku tidak lama, aku harus segera kembali." Tao sedikit kecewa mendengar ucapannya. Kai tersenyum manis, "Lain kali mungkin aku akan mampir lebih lama, tapi untuk sekarang dikantor sedang banyak pekerjaan." Katanya menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, kau harus menepati janjimu." Tao ikut tersenyum.

"Okey," katanya ia beranjak setelah pamit terlebih dahulu pada tuan rumah.

* * *

"Sehun, apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti" tanya seorang wanita cantik pada pria tampan yang berdiri didepannya, mereka berada didepan pintu sekarang.

"Bukankah sudah jelas." Sehun pria tampan itu berujar sakratis. "Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu hanya untuk numpang tenar saja, Yoona noona." Imbuhnya. Dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'noona'

"Apa yang kau katakan. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," Yoona wanita itu mencoba menjelaskan, ia memandang Sehun dalam namun dia membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Marah, tentu saja siapa yang tidak akan marah ketika kau mendengar ucapan 'aku melakukan itu agar aku semakin bersinar'. Tadi Sehun tidak langsung masuk ketika mendengar wanita didepannya berbicara ditelpon dengan seseorang ketika ia baru sampai di gedung apartement mewah ini.

"Kau kira aku bodoh" ia bertanya tanpa nada tanya,"Selama ini aku membiarkanmu berbuat semaumu tapi…" ia mengantung ucapannya, dilain pihak Yoona sudah ketakutan ditatap tajam seperti itu, yah meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan tatapan itu dari Sehun. "…aku muak denganmu."

Ia membelai pipi mulus Yoona, "Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira noona," ujarnya datar. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi kanan dan matanya melihat seseorang tengah berdiri disana sambil menerima telpon.

SRET

Prak

"Kyaaa~" Kai yang terkejut berteriak kaget karena tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik hingga ia menabrak tubuh seseorang dan ponsel yang tengah ia pengan jatuh kelantai hingga beberapa bagiannya terlepas. "Itaii," ujarnya lagi menggunakan bahasa jepang.

Yoona yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Sehun namun ia dikejutkan lagi oleh tindakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba mengecup bibir seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak ia kenal siapa itu.

Kai yang mendapatkan perlakuan mendadakan seperti itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Sedangkan Sehun ia masih menempelkan bibirnya dibibir pemuda itu, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya hingga ia melakukan tindakan senekad itu. ia tahu ia akan dipandang aneh, jijik atau apa oleh mereka yang melihatnya, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun melayangkan lumatan-lumatan di bibir Kai, sedangkan Kai yang diperlalukan seperti itu memukul dada pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya itu dengan kedua tangannya namun dengan cepat Sehun menahan tangan itu dan menggemnya erat hingga ia tidak dapat bergerak, mau tak mau membuat Kai mengikuti alur yang diciptakan pemuda itu. Kai merasa kalau bibirnya dilumat dan disesap secara bergantian, atas dan bawah.

_manis, _batin Sehun mulai gila.

Ciuman itu masih berlangsung intens, dan semakin intens di detik-detik berikutnya. Tangan Sehun yang semula menggenggam tangan Kai kini mulai melepaskannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kai, sementara Kai meremas kaos bagian depan Sehun. Keduanya saling meleguh, mereguk kenikmatan satu sama lain.

Lama-lama Kai merasa kalau nafasnya sudah hampir habis, tangannya makin keras meremas kaos Sehun. Namun Sehun seperti tak peduli. Ia bahkan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kai, untuk akses yang lebih intim.

Kai langsung meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa ketika Sehun melepas ciuman panasnya. "Hah… hah… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kai terengah-engah, ia memandang pemuda didepannya yang telah menciumnya begitu saja tepat dimatanya.

"Hn," balas Sehun tidak jelas, kontan saja itu membuat Kai semakin kesal. Apa-apan pemuda itu.

"Kau gila," ujar Kai, wajahnya merah entah kesal, marah, atau malu.

"Hn," balas Sehun lagi dengan tidak jelasnya, ia masih memeluk pinggang Kai, "Kau yang membuatku gila." Lanjutnya, yang membuat Kai menganga karena terkejut. Ia bersiap untuk membuka suaranya namun tidak jadi karena Sehun sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibir itu dengan ciumannya. Ia menjilati bibir Kai meminta akses lebih untuk memasuki gua panas itu, Kai meleguh karena tangan Sehun yang meremas buttnya gemas. Hingga akhirnya lidah itu menerobos masuk, menggelitiki langit-langit mulut Kai. Persendian Kai seperti mati rasa, tulang-tulangnya terasa lemas.

Kai tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, kecuali membalas Sehun sebisanya. Ini gila, Sehun bahkan hampir tak memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas ciuman itu. Seolah Sehun ingin mendominasinya, dan mengintimidasinya dengan ciuman.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Menyisakan benang tipis yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kai. Ia menghapus saliva yang tampak di bibir Kai dengan ibu jarinya. Setelahnya ia tersenyum dan memandang Kai yang kini wajahnya telah memerah. Sehun tersenyum, astaga baru kali ini ia tersenyum dengan tulus seperti itu.

_"_Tampan," ujar Kai spontan,

"Sehun-_ah_," terdengar suara yang menyadarkan keduanya kalau disana masih ada orang lain yang dari tadi melihat semua kejadian itu. Yoona memandang dua pemuda dihadapannya tidak percaya, apa-apaan itu tadi? Ya dia sadar benar apa yang terjadi tapi hatinya mengingkari, apa benar yang ia lihat barusan. Sehun tersenyum, seorang Oh Sehun pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar Word Corporation yang terkenal dingin itu tersenyum pada seorang pemuda yang baru saja bercumbu dengannya. PEMUDA ingat itu.

Keduanya menoleh, Sehun dengan wajah datarnya dan seorang pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Kai menoleh dengan wajahnya yang merah padam. Malu mungkin atau entahlah, tadi dia tidak menyadari kalau ada orang lain disana, ia pun menunduk dan baru sadar kalau tangan pemuda yang ada didepannya masih setia melingkar dipinggangnya.

Sehun diam beberapa saat,

"Kau lihatkan," katanya dengan datar dan dingin. Kai yang mendengar nada suara tak biasa itu menoleh menghadap pemuda itu, Sehun yang memang sadar kalau pemuda dalam pelukannya memandangnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ia menatap pemuda itu langsung dimatanya.

_Cute,_ pikirnya mulai gila_  
_

Ia melepaskan tangannya dan segera menggenggam lengan kanan pemuda itu dan pergi dari hadapan Yoona, sedangkan Kai hanya mengikuti kemana ia akan dibawa. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, tidak ada yang bebicara satupun.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continue…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks To:_**

_Richan OSH-KJI, **dumbsekai, **askasufa, **duck, **vephoenix, **taya**, ,** sayakanoicinoe,** putrifibrianti96, **utsukushii02,** guest, **miyuk,** fridaydayyyy, **Keepbeef Chiken Chubu,** LulluBee, **Yonhoman,** SehunBubbleTea1294, **Septaaa,** Kaiukelovers, **Hunkaibaby,** mole13, ** .HardShipper,** nadia.  
_

.

.

.

Kai tersentak dari tidurnya. Keringat membasahi kulit tannya, membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Nafasnya berat dan terengah-engah. Onyx-nya yang telah basah langsung memandang kesekeliling, menyadarkan ia dari mimpi buruknya, membawanya kembali ke alam nyata. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang keluar dari kedua onyx-nya. Menangis saat tidur? Baginya itu sudah biasa. Mimpi buruk memang teman dimalam-malam indahnya. Berulang-ulang, silih berganti… entah sampai kapan mimpi ini akan berlangsung, ia tidak tahu. Ia mengalamai kejadian itu sewaktu kecil bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Ia baru berhenti menjadi objek orang tua angkatnya sejak berusia 13 tahun, sejak ayah angkatnya meninggal namun sial nasibnya ia dijual lagi oleh ibu angkatnya ke seorang dan menjadikannya seorang_ gigolo_—meskipun ia hanya diperintahan untuk melayani para pelanggannya namun bos-nya itu tidak mengijinkannya untuk berakhir diranjang—untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya.

"Ha—ah!"

Lagi-lagi Kai menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya kalau ia bermimpi buruk, ia memang akan sulit terditu selama beberapa jam kedepan. Sekarang ia hanya butuh air putih untuk menggantikan setiap butir keringat yang keluar dari tubuhnya selama bermimpi. Kai berjalan keluar kamarnya, ia menuju kedapur dan segera menuangkan air kedalam gelas yang baru saja ia ambil dari rak, kemudian meminumnya hingga habis.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia menyisir pandangannya kesekeliling, dan ia baru ingat kalau ia harus menyelesaikan gaun pengangtin tersebut ketika pandangannya jatuh pada meja diruang tamu yang memang dekat dengan dapur dan tanpa sekat hanya dipisahkan oleh meja makan set saja.

Kai menghela nafas lagi, lebih berat sekarang. Ia harus lembur dan mengerjakannya dalam waktu singkat. Dan dalam hati ia berdoa semoga saja berhasil dan selesai dapat tepat waktu.

**_Di saat yang bersamaa, namun berbeda tempat..._**

Luhan yang tidak bisa tidur turun dari ranjangnya. ia lalu berjalan ke luar kamarnya, melintasi koridor yang berhadapan langsung dengan halaman kastil ini. Angin berhembus dari arah depan tubuhnya. Dingin. Membuatnya sempat berpikir untuk kembali ke dalam sana dan mencari jaketnya dulu, ketimbang terus berjalan dengan kaos putihnya saja. Tapi ia tak melakukan itu. pemuda itu terus berjalan. Pelan, tanpa suara.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya mendapati sebuah sosok. Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di bangku taman yang panajang. Jaket kupluk berwarna biru menutupi kaos hitamnya. Mata coklatnya menengadah ke angkasa. Tepat pada sang bulan yang tengah menyinari tubuhnya. Siapapun yang melihatnya saat ini pasti tak akan menyangka bahwa pemuda itu adalah pempimpin tertinggi _Aerokinesis_ dan Word Corporation.

Ya. Selain pakaiannya, memang ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari pemuda itu. wajah itu bukan lagi wajah tak berekspresi yang biasa bertengger diwajahnya. Meski tak ada air mata, sinar matanya sarat akan kesedihan. Kesedihan yang membuat Luhan sekalipun ikut terpaku.

_Apa?_

_Apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang?_

_Kenapa dia berwajah seperti itu?_

Setelah menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, Luhan menggeleng pelan. Menghalau semua pikiran anehnya. Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya. Apa salahnya kalau ia mencoba mendekati pimpinan secara langsung? Siapa tahu saja rencananya untuk menemukan siapa pembunuh keluarganya akan semakin mudah nantinya.

"Oh-_Sajangnim,_" panggilnya, menarik perhatian Sehun. Semua sorot kesedihan dimatanya hilang seketika saat pandangan mereka bertemu. "Anda bisa sakit," lanjutnya setelah terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya sempat kosong karena hilangnya sinar kesedihan dimata itu. berganti lagi dengan topeng tanpa ekspresi. Kedua pasang mata mereka tetap saling bertemu. Sehun paham apa arti dari kalimat itu. Memang, tidak seharusnya seorang pemuda duduk di halaman rumahnya dan memandang bulan pada jam dua dini hari.

"Kau sendiri?" balas Sehun singkat.

Luhan terdiam, tak mampu menjawab. Hanya pandangannya saja yang ia alihkan, tak mampu menatap lebih lama. Mengaku bahwa ia terbagun karena mimpi buruk? Apa kau pikir ia anak kecil?

Sehun mencoba menebak sendiri, menebak, sekaligus menyindir. "Ah, aku mengerti. Apa kau sedang berjalan di tengah malam untuk memata-matai _Aero_—"

"Mimpi buruk," potong Luhan cepat. Iris coklatnya semakin tak mampu menatap Sehun, "Aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk dan belum bisa tidur lagi."

Sehun membisu sejenak. Matanya masih terus menyelidik anggota baru _Aerokinesis_ itu. Mencari kebenaran diwajahnya. Jarak mereka masih terlalu jauh untuk membuatnya melihat sedikit rona merah di pipi Luhan. Tapi dari raut wajah sang pemuda, ia tahu Luhan tak berbohong.

"Kemarilah," katanya. Memberi isyarat bagi Luhan untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Luhan melangkah pelan, masih ragu untuk memenuhi perintah yang baru saja didengarnya. Tapi toh ia tetap berjalan. Sampai akhirnya ia telah duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Beberapa puluh detik terlewati, tapi masing-masing dari mereka masih belum membuka mulutnya. Luhan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, dia tak akan heran kalau pemuda disebelahnya mengaggapnya aneh, ia memang masih seperti anak kecil. Bermimpi buruk setiap malam tanpa ia kehendaki, dan juga selalu ketakutan karenanya. Lebih buruk lagi, ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangaka orang pertama yang tahu rahasianya ini justru orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari. Tapi dia juga tidak mau dicurigai begitu saja untuk sesuatu yang tidak ia lakukan… atau tepatnya belum ia lakukan. Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik jujur kan?

"Aku juga," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu pandang lagi. Hanya sejenak, sampai akhirnya Sehun menatap bulan lagi.

"Aku juga sering bermimpi buruk. Dari dulu, sampai sekarang…" lanjutnya.

Setelah diam dan mencerna kata perkata yang ia dengar, Luhan hanya membalas, "Hm."

Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan. Tapi ia juga sadar, semua persaan tidak enak yang menghantuinya tadi telah lenyap. Hilang bersama angin malam, dibawa pergi oleh kata-kata Sehun.

Hening lagi.

Tapi hening itu bukan kekosongan belaka. Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Merasakan pancaran radiasi hangat dari bahu mereka yang begitu dekat. Merengguh kenyamanan yang mendatanginya dari pemuda disebelahnya. Sebenarnya, tak ada yang ingin perasaan nyaman ini berhenti. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi kalau mereka tetap disini, mereka sendiripun tak tahu.

"Sebaikanya kita tidur," ucap Sehun.

"Hm."

* * *

**_STILL YOU_**

**_Cast:_**

**_Kim Min seok, _**_X__i Luhan,_**_ Kris Wu, _**_Kim Joonmyeon__,_**_ Zhang Yi Xing, _**_Byun Baekhyun,_**_ Kim Jongdae, _**_Park __Chanyeol,_**_ Do Kyungsoo, _**_Huang Zi Tao,_**_ Kim Jongin, _**

_Oh Sehun._

**_Kim Kibum, _**_Lee D__onghae,_**_ Choi Siwon, _**_Cho Kyuhyun._

**_Rate: M_**

**_Warn: Yaoi, BL, Typo's, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi yang belum ditemukan.  
_**

* * *

Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan teman kecil Jongin a.k.a Kai saat di panti asuhan sudah tumbuh dewasa dan dia benar-benar ceroboh. Karena kecerobohannya ia harus kembali lagi ke perusahaan untuk mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal tadi ketika sehabis rapat, kalau tidak ia bisa di omeli oleh atasannya yang benar-benar mengerikan baginya itu.

_"Baek tadi Sehun menelfon karena dia menunggumu untuk bertemu tapi mengapa kau tak bisa di hubungi? Ah lupakan. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah cepat kembali, apa yang kau lakukan kenapa belum kembali juga?" _ujar sebuah suara dari ujung sana.

"Aduh gawat, aku akan kembali secepatnya _hyung_." Tapi percakapan itu terputus karena Baekhyun hampir saja menabrak seseorang yang menyebrang jalan. Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobilnya untuk melihat keadaan siapa yang hampir saja tertabrak itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" saat Baekhyun mau membantu Kai—orang yang hampir saja tertabrak tadi—segera berdiri, ia menepis tangan Baekhyun.

Kai berdiri dan mulai menggerutu dalam Bahasa Jepang, "_Watashi wa hontoni watashi no o ushinatte ita! Anata ga kurutte iru_? (Aku benar-benar kehilangan akal! Apa kau gila?)" Kai pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri mematung setelah melihat wajah Kai, ia merasa kenal dan familiar dengan wajah itu. ia mencoba mengingat dan segera mengejar Kai hingga ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

"Kim Jongin!" teriaknya, ya ia sudah mengingatnya dan untuk membuktikannya ia malah berteriak dengan kencang tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

Kai berhenti ketika mendengar namanya di panggil, "Jongie," ulang Baekhyun kali ini memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, dan ia segera menarik tangan Kai sehingga berbalik menghadap kearahnya. "Jongie." Ia memperhatikan wajah manis didepannya, "Kau kah itu?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kai ketus, karena dia tidak merasa kenal dengan orang didepannya itu.

Baekhyun segera memeluk Kai, "Benar ini kau, aku merindukanmu kau kemana saja?" tanyanya antusias tidak mempedulikan Kai yang memberontak karena pelukannya terlalu erat.

"Lep…has, sesak…" ujarnya terputus-putus karena ia merasa sesak akibat pelukan Baekhyun yang terlalu erat. Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya, "Kau siapa?" tanya Kai sekali lagi, karena Baekhyun belum juga menjawab pertanyaannya dari tadi.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun," ujar Baekhyun, "Kau tidak mengingatku?" lanjutnya.

.

Baekhyun dan Kai sekarang sudah ada disebuah café yang tidak jauh dari stasiun kereta. Tadi Baekhyun segera membawa—memaksa—Kai untuk ikut bersamanya, ia tidak peduli kalau nanti akan kenal omelan atasannya—Donghae, yang penting ia sekarang sudah bertemu teman kecilnya dulu.

Baekhyun menyeruput _coffe latte_-nya, sambil meniupnya pelan. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari makhluk yang tak kalah manis darinya itu. "Jongie,kau berhutang cerita padaku. Sebenarnya kau kemana saja?" ia meletakkan _coffe latte_-nya dimeja, "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tak pernah menemukanmu,"

Jongin atau sekarang namanya sudah berubah menjadi Kai. Pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya memainkan cangkir _cappuchino_ ditangannya. "Selama ini aku di Jepang, dan baru kembali beberapa waktu yang lalu." Ujarnya santai.

"Bagaimana bisa kau samapai ke Jepang?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Kai memandang Baekhyun sejenak, ia tundukkan kepalanya, menatap cangkir _cappuchino_nya. "Ceritanya panjang." Ujarnya singkat.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia tahu teman kecilnya itu tidak ingin cerita, atau mungkin belum ingin. "Sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Kai mengangkat wajahnya, "Tidak jauh dari sini," ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangannya dan menunjukan pukul 07.45 ia sadar ia sudah terlambar dan bersiap saja untuk mendapati ocehan dari bosnya itu. "Aku harus pergi sekarang," ia bangkit akan membayar pesanannya, namun tangannya dicekal oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku saja yang bayar," katanya ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dan diletakkan diatas meja, "Kau akan pergi berkerja kan? biar aku antar." Ia pun menawarkan.

"Tidak usah, tempatku kerja tidak jauh dari sini." Kai menolak dengan halus.

"Tidak. Biar aku antar, aku tahu kau sudah telat." Bekhyun keras kepala, dan akhirnya Kai hanya menurut saja, ketika tangannya ditarik Baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

* * *

Luhan melangkah pasti. Ia hari pertama ia menggunakan seragam _Aerokinesis_. Dan mungkin juga hari pertama ia bertugas. Ia tengah mengikuti langkah senior di depannya, Lee Donghae tengah menuntunnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada jauh di dalam markas _Aerokinesis._

Sesampainya di depan dua pintu mahogany yang tertutup rapat, Donghae membuka pintu sambil menjelaskan. "Ini perpustakaan, kau harus ada disini selama beberapa jam ke depan."

Luhan mengangguk.

Mereka melangkah masuk dan segera menuju ke salah satu rak kayu yang penuh dengan buku. Donghae berkata lagi, "Disini, tersimpan semua data yang berhubungan dengan Aerokinesis. Dan…" ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil dua map tebal berwanra biru dan meletakkannya diatas meja, "kau harus menghapal ini."

Tatapan Luhan tertuju pada dua map biru itu. sekertaris Sehun lalu menujuk masing-masing map dan menjelaskan lagi. "Ini berisi sejarah pembentukan _Aerokinesis._ Sedangkan yang ini tentang kegiatan _Aerokinesis_ selama sepuluh tahun terakir. Semua anggota wajib mengetahui hal ini."

_Tak sesulit yang kukira._

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu disini, aku harus pergi bersama Oh-_sajangnim _ke Word Corp. Kau bisa sendiri kan?" tanya Donghae. Tapi, ketimbang pertanyaan, itu lebih seperti sebuah perintah.

"_Ne_," balas Luhan.

Pria itu pun beranjak pergi, mulai mengkah menuju pintu. Tapi Luhan lalu menghentikannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Apa setelah menghapal ini aku boleh melihat data-data yang lain?"

"Boleh saja." Ia pun pergi dan menutup pintu.

Luhan menatap rak data itu dengan penuh selidik.

_Saatnya untuk mencari informasi._

* * *

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, gedung ini tidak asing untuknya. "Disini?"

"Ya," balas Kai singkat, ia segera melepas _seat belt,_ memandang Baekhyun sebelum turun.

"Kau yakin, disini?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya. Ia ikut turun dari mobil pandangannya masih kesekelilingnya.

Kai hanya memandang Baekhyun aneh. Memang kenapa dengan tempat kerjanya? Apakah ada yang salah? Atau karena ia kerja dibutik, jadi Baekhyun menganggapnya aneh gitu?

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Kai.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak sih, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kau akan kerja dengan Kyuhyun _sunbae_," ujarnya.

"Kau mengenal bos ku?"

"Tentu saja,"

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam gedung tersebut, dua orang penjaga segera menyambut mereka dan semua karywan yang mereka lewati membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat Kai bertanya-tanya apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan bosnya?

"Kai, kau terlambat 45 menit jadi—" sebuah sura yang diyakini adalah suara Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah keduanya, namun ucapannya terpotong ketika ia mendapati seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal betul, "Baekhyun?" ujarnya. Kini Kyuhyun menghampiri keduanya, "Sudah lama tidak melihatmua, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah, "Seperti yang _sunbae _lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Katanya. Kyuhyun melirik Kai yang hanya diam saja, ia tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. "Sebaiknya _sunbae _jangan marah terhadap karywan _sunbae_ yang manis ini, tadi aku meminjamnya sebentar." Tambah Baekhyun sekenannya.

"Aku tidak akan memarahinya, kau tenang saja." Sangkalnya, padahal dalam hati ia ingin sekali menceramahi karyawannya yang kelewat manis ini biar bisa berlama-lama ada didekatnya. Kai mencibir dalam hati ketika mendengar ucapan bosnya itu. "Ah! Ada perlu apa kau kesini? Apa disuruh Sehun?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mau mengantarkan temanku ini saja,"

Kyuhyun nampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, sejak kapan Baekhyun berteman dengan Kai. Sedangkan anak itu baru beberapa waktu yang lalu datang dari Jepang, dan ia mengatkan tidak memiliki siapapun disini. "Dia teman kecilku," tambah Baekhyun yang melihat raut bingung diwajah _sunbae-_nya itu.

"_Sajangnim, _aku kerunganku dulu," pamit Kai, "Sampai nanti, Baek!" ia pun pamit pada Baekhyun yang langsung diangguki oleh keduanya.

"Sampai nanti," Baekhyun pun melambaikan tangannya pada Kai. Kemudian pandangannya beralih menatap Kyuhyun, "Sejak kapan dia kerja disini, _sunbae_?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita bicarakan diruanganku saja," ajak Kyuhyun, namun Baekhyun menggeleng, ia teringat kalau ia harus segera kembali ke perusahaan.

"Lain kali saja_ sunbae_, aku sudah telat dan bisa-bisa dimarahi oleh Donghae _sunbae_." Jawab Baekhyun. "Aku pergi dulu!" seru Baekhyun dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memandang kepergiannya.

"Dasar anak itu,"

* * *

_**Busan, 15.30 Pm.**_

Angin berhembus menerpa rambut pirangnya, Kris menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu ia keluarkan dengan pelan. Ah rasanya damai bisa menikmati waktu disore hari tanpa harus memikirkan berkas-berkas yang bernilai itu. Ya, jarang-jarang seorang Kris Wu dapat menikmati waktu santainya. Pekerjaannya sudah ia selelasikan tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kini ia tengah berdiri di depan jendela besar diruangannya.

Memejamkan matanya, dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam kantong celananya. Membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya yang tampan.

"_Sajangnim!"_ seruan seseorang dari balik pintu ruang kerjanya, membaut ia membuka mata yang tadi sempat tertutup. Ia menoleh kearah pintu mendapati asistennya memasuki ruang kerjanya. "Semuanya sudah beres, kita tinggal berangkat," lanjutnya.

Kris membalikkan badannya seutuhnya, hingga kini menghadap sang asisten—Xiumin, ia mengelus pipi itu dengan lembut, membuat Xiumin merona dibuatnya, "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, kalau sedang berdua tidak usah seformal itu?" ujarnya.

Xiumin menunduk, salah tingkah. "Aku hanya tidak terbiasa, juga kurang nyaman bila memanggil anda hanya dengan nama," ujarnya.

"Hm… lalu? Aku harus berbuat apa agar kau memanggilku seperti dulu?" tanya Kris. "Apa kau sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi?" lanjutnya dengan nada sing a song.

Xiumin mendongak, menatap Kris. "Kau bicara apa? aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu,"

Kris tersenyum kecil, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Xiumin cepat, "Aku mencintaimu, Kris." Ucapnya dengan malu-malu. Kris segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia kecup bibir merah yang selalu mengodanya itu.

"_Nado,"_ ujarnya disela-sela ciuman mereka. Kris semakin menekan tubuh Xiumin diantara dirinya dan juga dinding yang dingin. Saling merapatkan tubuh, menempel tanpa cela, disertai dengan wajah Kris yang tertanam di ceruk leher Xiumin. Mengendusnya, mengecup-ngecupnya perlahan.

"Engh…" Xiumin meleguh perlahan, disertai dengan mata yang mulai terpejam, menikmati. Terlebih ketika Kris semakin merajai tubuhnya. Memberikan lumatan, serta lidah yang dapat Xiumin rasa, menelusuri tiap kulit pada lehernya.

Satu hisapan pertama, mampu membuat Xiumin menahan sambil menggigit bibirnya. Kris telah memberikan satu tanda tepat pada kulit dibawah rahang kirinya. Juga, jangan lupakan tangan Kris yang tak ingin diam. Salah satunya yang masuk kedalam kaus, dan meraba kulit punggung Xiumin, dengan tangan lain yang menyusuri bokong Xiumin. Meremasnya dengan gemas, menyisakan leguhan Xiumin yang lain.

"Mmh…" Xiumin mulai tak diam. Tangannya mencengkram kaus Kris dibagian punggung. Ia remas kain itu, mencurahkan rasa yang sedang ditahannya.

Nafas keduanya mulai terdengar berat. Kris terlihat sedikit menggila. Ia lumuri dan membasahi Xiumin, dengan susuran lidahnya. Naik, melumat dagu Xiumin, dan terakhir, dengan tepat ia lesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Xiumin yang terbuka. Tak ada kecupan lembut semenjak itu. hanya mulut yang saling beradu dalam posisi nyaman dan menggairahkan.

Ciuman yang kasar, bersamaan dengan nafsu yang terus memuncak. Mereka menggeser posisi, bersamaan dengan tekanan yang diberikan Kris. Menyusuri dinding, tanpa melepas penyatuan bibir. Saling beradu bertukar saliva yang lalu bertumpahan memenuhi sudut bibir mereka, juga menimbuklan bunyi basah yang terdengar memabukkan.

**Brak**

**Bruk**

Suara berisik, terdengar dari berkas-berkas yang berjatuhan, dari meja kerja Kris yang tingginya kira-kira sepinggang mereka. Berkas berjatuhan, setelah tak sengaja Xiumin menubrukkan satu tangannya kearah berkas-berkas tersebut. Tapi toh mana mereka peduli.

Xiumin terlihat kewalahan, seperti terseret oleh pergerakan liar Kris. Ia berniat mencari sesuatu yang dapat menjadi pegangannya, namun berakhir dengan tangan yang menyentuh berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk dimeja kerja Kris—yang baru saja ia selesaikan tadi, hingga berserakan dilantai. Kini ia yang menggantikan posisi berkas-berkas itu.

Dua bibir itupun masih menyatu. Bergerak liar, bersamaan dengan desahan tertahan dari mulut keduanya, terlebih Xiumin. Ia bahkan meremas surai Kris tanpa sadar. Menekan wajah Kris, agar ciuman yang tercipta bisa lebih dalam.

Beberapa waktu terlewati. Salah satu helai pakaianpun tergeletak disana. Dua celana yang terkulai dibagian sisi meja.

Di waktu itu, masih dengan benda lainnya yang menjadi saksi, bersamaan dengan tubuh Xiumin yang menghentak-hentak. Raut wajahnya seperti kesakitan, terlihat dari ringisan itu. namun ada rasa nikmat disana terdengar dari lantunan dibibirnya, mengalun indah.

Dengan posisi yang kini menungging dengan sebagian tubuh atasnya yang terkulai, terlungkup telungkup di sudut meja tersebut. Sedang Kris, berada tepat dibelakangnya, di antara pahanya yang terbuka.

"Kris!" desah Xiumin, dengan memegang pinggiran meja. Ia melantunkan nama Kris, kala Kris datang. Tepatnya milik Kris, yang tengah menerobos miliknya, berulang-ulang dengan sangat dalam.

"Agh! Agh…"

Xiumin hanya bisa bersuara erotis, tiap kali ia merasa dirinya penuh. Kris benar-benar selalu membuatnya melayang. Sentuhan Kris di tiap kulitnya, remasan Kris, semuanya, Xiumin selalu menyukai dan menginginkannya.

Kedua jari Kris tersampir di kedua sisi pinggulnya, mencengkramnya kuat bersamaan dengan dorongan Kris untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ungh…"

Xiumin terus menggeliat, tanpa sadar lelah yang ia rasa tertuang melalui tiap tetes keringatnya. Wajahnya memerah, dengan nafas memburu. Kris asyik merasakan miliknya. Tak peduli, seberapa cairan miliknya tertuang di dalam tubuh Xiumin, mengiringi tiap gerakan kejantanannya.

"_Baby,_" geramnya merasakan ia kembali memasuki puncaknya. Cairan itu mencuat keluar sebagian, memasahi lantai dan juga kaki Xiumin.

Xiumin pun merasakannya. Ia cengkram jemari Kris dipinggulnya. Merasa canggung akibat gerakan Kris yang melambat. Kris tersenyum senang atas titah tak terucap itu. Ia segera menurut, membuat Xiumin menggeram hebat dalam gerakannya.

"AKh! Agh…" jerit Xiumin, sambil berusaha bernafas keras. "Kris, ngh!" pekiknya.

Gerakan Kris menjadi lebih cepat, menyisakan asa bagi Xiumin yang tak hentinya meremas jemari Kris. "Akh! Ungh! Ngh!" terus meleguh, hingga ia dengan Kris pun menggeram hebat, sesaat setelah cairan yang keluar itu, lebih banyak, hingga keduanya lelah.

.

**_Kembali dalam waktu berbeda…_**

Ditemani sedikit cahaya dari jendela, Xiumin kini tengah duduk nyaman dipangkuan Kris, dengan kepalanya yang ia sandarkan didada bidang Kris dengan Kris yang tengah memeluknya erat sambil mengelus punggung polos Xiumin—keduanya masih dalam keadaan polos, tanpa sehelai kainpun yang menutupinya.

"Apa yang kita lakukan, Kris?" tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" balas Kris, sambil mengecup puncak kepala Xiumin.

Xiumin menggeleng pelan. "Bukankah kita harus segera bersiap ke bandara?"

Kris mengulum senyumnya, "Hm, biarkan seperti ini sebentar." Ujarnya. Xiumin hanya mengangguk, ia membelai perut _sixpac_ Kris.

* * *

**_Sementara itu di waktu yang sama tempat yang berbeda…_**

Sehun duduk di kursinya, di ruangan kerjanya. Donghae—sekertarisnya—berdiri disisi mejanya dengan setia. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang daftar pekerjaan yang harus dilaporkan dan diselesaikan malam ini.

"Urusan dengan Kibum?" tanya Sehun.

"Sudah selesai. Ia menyelesaikan semua keperluannya dan akan berangkat besok," jawab Donghae.

"Bagaimana dengan markas utara? Apa mereka masih membuat keributan?"

"Saya sudah mengirim Siwon ke sana untuk menyampaikan pesan anda," balasnya lagi.

"Mereka memang sudah terlalu jauh. Semua anggota _Aerokinesis_ tidak boleh bergerak sembarangan. Pastikan mereka bergerak lebih hati-hati, dan jangan sampai mereka meninggalkan jejak lagi seperti kemarin."

"_Ne_."

Kedua mata coklatnya memandang daftar kertasnya lagi. "Hanya ini saja?" tanyanya. Daftar kali ini memang tak sepanjang biasanya.

"Ada laporan yang baru masuk hari ini. Dari Baekhyun," balas Donghae, "Stand Word disana diganggu oleh Stand dari perusahaan lain. Dragon Corporation."

Sehun menatap Donghae, "Bukankah itu urusan Word Corp? Kenapa baru dilaporkan malam ini?"

Donghae diam sejenak, "Dragon Corporation juga merangkap organisasi. Sama seperti kita."

Sehun menatap Donghae, sedikit alisnya terangkat naik tanda mengerti, tapi bibirnya tak berucap apa-apa. Sehun hanya bertanya lewat matanya saja.

"Anda perlu mandi, Oh-_sajangnim._"

Sehun terpaku selama beberapa detik mendengar kalimat itu.

Yap. Berbeda dari biasanya, dimana ia akan mandi dulu setelah pulang baru melanjutkan pekerjaan di Aerokinesis, hari ini ia langsung mengerjakan pekerjaan malamnya. Hanya saja, tak di sangka Donghae akan menegurnya langsung seperti itu. Yah, tak apa-apa. Toh Sehun bukannya tidak suka kalau ia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh sekertarisnya itu. sejak kematian ayahnya Sembilan tahun yang lalu, Sehun terlanjur menutup diri pada semua orang yang ada di dekatnya, termasuk Donghae.

"…ya," balas Sehun akhrinya.

Pemuda itu pun melonggarkan dasi yang bertengger di kemeja biru mudanya. Iapun meninggalkan Donghae dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia pun berbalik. Menghadap Donghae.

"Bukankah kau ada janji malam ini, _hyung_?"tanyanya.

"Ah benar, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan, _Sajangnim._" Sepertinya Donghae benar-benar lupa akan janjinya.

"Apa dia akan datang kesini?"

"Ya, saya sudah memberikan alamatnya," jawabanya.

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian ia meneruskan langkahnya yang terhenti tanpa melihat lagi kearah Donghae.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya itu, Sehun tak membuang waktu lagi. Air panas telah siap di dalam _bathup_. Ia tinggal membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam air hangat itu. ia pun berendam hampir seluruh tubuhnya yang berwarna putih pucat masuk ke dalam air panas hingga sebatas lehernya.

Kehangatan dari air itu menembus kulitnya, melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Melepaskan ketegangan dari saraf-sarafnya. Membuatnya nyaman seketika. Berbicara soal nyaman, ia memang jarang sekali bisa benar-benar rileks dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenyamanan bagi tubuhnya hanya bisa ia dapat setiap kali ia berbaring pulas dalam tidur tanpa mimpi buruknya, tapi itu jarang bisa terjadi. Kenyamanan bagi tubuhnya juga datang di saat-saat seperti ini. Saat pikirannya terkurung dalam sebuah ruangan kecil bernama kamar mandi, yang membuatnya lupa akan dunia luar sana. Juga saat ia bisa membuat tubuhnya tenggelam dalam kenyamanan air hangan seperti ini.

Satu lagi kenyamanan sejati bagi pikirannya, yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan setelah Sembilan tahun lamanya. Kenyamanan yang datang dari orang yang tidak disangka-sangkanya… dari orang yang kemarin tak sengaja ia cium dengan paksa.

_Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi…?_

* * *

Kai turun dari sebuah _taxy_ yang baru saja mengantarkannya kesebuah alamat. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 19.30 menit, langit kebetulan cerah malam itu. Kai kini, ia berdiri di depan Gerang tinggi menjulang hingga ia tidak dapat melihat apa yang ada didalamnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahanya, ragu. Apakah benar ini alamatnya? Ia tidak yakin, namun dikertas itu tertulis sesuai dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Dengan ragu Kai memijit bel, di samping pagar tersebut, hingga tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang berasal dari _intercom_ membuatnya harus sedikit mendekat.

"Kai, _imnida._"

Jawabnya saat suara dari _intercom_ bertanya tentang dirinya. Belum satu detik ia selesai bicara pintu pagar itu terbuka secara otomatis dan membuat Kai dengan ragu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam area tertutup tersebut. Dan seketika itu pula ia menghentikan langkahnya. Satu hal yang ia rasakan saat ini—takjub. Juga kedatangannya disambut oleh dua orang penjaga yang kebetulan tengah berjaga di pos.

_Apakah di Seoul benar-benar ada rumah seperti ini?_

Batinnya. Ia bahkan tak akan mampu membeli rumah semacam ini seumur hidupnya. Bahkan gaji seumur hidup menjadi desainer pun tak akan mampu menghasilkan sebuah istana megah yang berdiri kokoh didepannya kini.

Meskipun malam hari, namun ia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas karena temaramnya lampu taman juga cahaya rembulan diatas sana yang bersinar luas seperti lapangan golf dengan ditumbuhi pohon rindang dikedua sisi jalan menuju rumah utama, juga taman di kanan dan kirinya dengan bunga-bunga yang indah dan ditengah taman tersebut terdapat air mancur dengan patung bayi _cupid_ ditengah-tengahnya.

Pintu utama berbahan kayu mahogany dengan cat putih gading terbuka tak terlalu lebar, menampakkan sosok seorang _maid_ dengan pakaian putih berpadu merah darah membungkuk dalam kearahnya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Tuan Donghae sudah menunggu anda." Ucapnya sopan kemudian mengisyaratkan Kai agar mengikutinya.

_Maid_ tersebut membawa Kai ke sebuah ruang utama dirumah itu, satu set sofa berwarna cream terpajang rapi ditengah ruangan. Seorang pria berusia 30 tahunan dengan wajah yang masih terlihat segar juga manis tengah duduk di salah satu sofa _single_ dengan tangan yang sibuk membuka sesuatu di tab-nya. Pria tersebut menyadari kedatangan Kai dan segera menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Ia berdiri dengan mata menelisik, menilai, Kai dan diakhiri dengan senyum hangat seperti biasa yang selalu ia tunjukan kepada para bawahannya. "Kai?" ia mencoba menebak sosok pemuda tampan namun terlihat manis disaat bersamaan. Kai mengangguk sejenak kemudian membalas senyuman pria tersebut dengan sedikit ragu. "Kau yang waktu itu di supermarketkan?" tanyanya lagi.

"_N-ne, Kim Kai imnida. Bangapseuminda._" Jawabnya gugup. Donghae mempersilahkannya untuk duduk dan Kai pun menjatuhkan bokongnya mau tak mau.

"Ok, kita langsung saja." Pria itu memulai, "Kau tahukan kalau ponsel kita tertukar?" Kai mengangguk, iya benar memang masalah ini yang membawanya kesini. "Maafkan aku karena kecerobohanku kau jadi repot-repot datang kemari, dan maafkan aku yang sudah mengangguk waktumu." Ujarnya. Ia menyerahkan ponsel berwarna hitam tersebut kehadapan Kai. "Kau periksa dulu, siapa tahu ada yang hilang, mungkin." lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu, sebenarnya i-itu…" ujar Kai ragu, aduh bagaimana ini. Kan kemarin ponselnya—yang milik Donghae—terjatuh gara-gara ia ditarik paksa oleh seseorang yang dengan kurang ajarnya langsung menciumnya hingga ia tidak dapat menyelamatkan ponsel tersebut. Kai ragu, dan sewaktu ia kembali ponsel itu sudah tidak ada lagi ditempatnya.

_Eotokhae…?_

… _Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?_

_Dan ini semua gara-gara cowok brengsek itu._

"Kai, _gwenchana?_" tanya Donghae khawatir yang melihat pemuda dihadapannya hanya diam sambil melihat ponselnya tanpa memberikan pergerakan apapun.

"Eh," kejut Kai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi, memastikan kalau anak itu baik-baik saja.

"_N-ne,_ D-donghae-_ssi_…" Kai memandang Donghae gugup, sedangkan yang dipandangi hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Sebenarnya itu… itu," ucapnya terbata.

"Itu?" Ulang Donghae.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Tiba-tiba sebuah langkah sepatu yang tengah menuruni anak tangga menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Membuat kedua orang itu menoleh secara bersamaan. Mendapati seorang pemuda yang tampak berjalan menuruni tangga dengan gaya _arrogant_ khasnya, yang tengah membawa sesuatu ditanganya.

"_Sajangnim!_"

"K-kau…" tunjuk Kai dengan tidak sopannya, ia merasa lidahnya kelu, tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika mendapati orang yang kemarin menciumnya secara paksa kini ada didepan matanya. Dan kini sosok itu pun tengah memandangnya lekat. Sedangkan Donghae yang tidak tahu apapun hanya diam.

Oh Sehun—pemuda itu, kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, mendekat kearah keduanya hingga kini ia ada tepat dihadapan Kai. Ia memegang jari telunjuk Kai yang tearah padanya dan menurunkannya. "Tidak sopan menunjuk orang seperti itu," ujarnya tiba-tiba dengan suara lembut.

Membuat kedua orang yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Donghae bingung sejak kapan Tuan Mudanya berkata lembut seperti itu, dan sejak kapan juga ia mengenal Kai. Bukankan mereka belum pernah bertemu. Sedangkan Kai ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat kini.

Kemudian tatapan Sehun tearah pada Donghae, ia menyerahkan amplop coklat. "Itu ponselmu, _hyung._" Ujarnya. Donghae segera membuka amlop tersebut dan benar saja isinya adalah ponsel yang kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi, kemudian ia menatap Sehun dengan alis terangkat, "Kemarian aku merusknya, dan semua itu salahku." Lanjutnya, ketika Donghae meminta penjelasan.

Sehun kemudian menjelaskan semuanya—tapi tidak dengan ciumannya, ia tidak ingin bercerita pada siapapun tentang itu. Sedangkan Kai masih diam, membatu. Hingga ia tidak menyadari kalau Sehun sudah duduk disampingnya. Dan menadap panganan aneh dari Donghae, serta para _maid_ yang kebetulan berlalu lalang disana.

* * *

_**Bandara Incheon, 20.30 PM**_

Sebuah pesawat baru saja mendarat, para penumpang segera keluar dan mengambil barang bawaan mereka.

Seorang pemuda menguap lebar, disebelahnya seorang pemuda tengah membawa dua buah koper besar, sedangkan yang satu orang lagi membawa satu koper besar.

"Hoam, akhirnya sampai juga!" seru pemuda itu dengan wajah ngantuknya tidak peduli dengan pemuda yang tengah membawa dua koper besar yang kini tengah menggerutu. "Chen-_ah_, kau bawa saja, kan kau yang paling kuat." Ujarnya seenaknya. Chen itu walaupun badanya kecil tapi tenaganya jangan ditanya ya.

"Bawaanmu yang banyak, kenapa harus aku yang membawanya,_ hyung!"_ protesnya tak terima, sedangkan pemuda satunya hanya menghela nafas lelah mendengar perdebatan dua orang adiknya tersebut.

"Sudah jangan banyak mengeluh, kalau kau sakit kan bisa langsung aku obati," pemuda yang tidak memabawa apa-apa itu berujar lagi, "Kalau aku yang sakit, siapa coba yang mau mengobati,"

"Kau kira Cuma kau dokter didunia ini?!" protesnya segak, masih tidak terima, masalahnya barang bawaan kakaknya itu paling banyak dan ia yang direpotkan. "Kalau kau sakit, sukurin. Biar mati aja sekalian." Lanjutnya sadis.

"APA KAU BILANG, KOTAK KARDUS!?"

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian orang," pemuda yang satu lagi mencoba melerai mereka yang kini tengah mengadu _dealtglare_ mereka sampai-sampai aura disekitar mereka gelap seketika.

"KAU—" ujar mereka berbarengan.

"Hentikan Lay, Chen!"

"Dia yang mulai duluan _hyung." _Tunjuk Chen tidak terima,

"APA? BERANI KAU?" tantang Lay tidak mau kalah dari sang adik.

"CUKUP HENTIKAN!" Bentakan keras itu akhirnya menghentikan keduanya, Suho yang baru saja berteriak, ia tidak peduli kini mereka bertiga menjadi tontonan gratis. "Sebaiknya kita cepat masuk kemobil. Chen kau bawa kopermu saja, dan kau Lay," tujuknya pada adik keduanya, "Bawa sendiri kopermu!"

"Week!"Chen pun menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek sang kakak keduanya, ia pun segera menyusul Suho yang sudah memasukan kopernya kedalam bagasi mobil yang ada dihadapan mereka kini. Dan diikuti oleh Lay yang kini tengah menggerutu sebal. Ia pun segera memasukan kopernya bagasi dan setelahnya menutupnya dengan kencang.

Ketika mereka akan memasuki mobil tiba-tiba terdengar ada pecahan kaca terdengar, mereka bertiga berbalik serempat. Ternyata papan iklan elektornik besar yang dipasang tiba-tiba terjatuh karena kawat penahannya lepas, tepat mengenai anak laki-laki yang tadi satu pesawat dengan mereka. Ibu anak itu berteriak minta tolong, dan salah satu pria yang rupanya adalah dokter segera menghampirinya.

Dengan bantuan orang-orang disana, mereka mengangkat anak laki-laki itu ke area yang bersih dari pecahan kaca. Seorang Dokter segera memeriksa anak laki-laki itu. lehernya terluka oleh pecahan kaca, namun menurut dokter tersebut pecahan kaca tak mengenai pembuluh nadi utama, hanya mengenai pembuluh darah di leher.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja selama kita bisa menghentikan pendarahannya." Kata dokter itu sambil menekan saputangannya keleher anak itu yang berdarah.

"Jangan!" seru Lay menyeruak dari kerumunan itu bersama Suho juga Chen dibelakangnya. ia segera berjongkok, "Jika anda menekan sekeras itu, anda akan menghalangi jalan masuk udara," Lay mengambil saputangan itu dan menekankan sedikit diatas luka, "Anda harus menekan sedikit di atas luka itu," ujarnya dan meminta dokter itu melakukannya—yang mereka tidak tahu Lay juga seorang dokter, yang hanya diketahui oleh saudaranya saja, Suho dan Chen.

_Mungkin terjadi kerusakan di liver atau jantung karena trauma._

_Pasien mungkin akan mengalami cardioplegia karena kekurangan udara. Sangat penting untuk memeriksa pernafasannya. Berikan nafas buatan dan periksa apakah dada masih naik. Harus diperiksa apakah pasien masih bernafas._

Dan Lay teringat di buku teks yang pernah ia baca. Ia pun segera memeriksanya. _Tak ada tespor dari paru-paru kanan. Kemungkinannya adalah tension pneumothotax_. "Berikan CPR per 3 detik, dan pastikan dadanya selalu naik!" perintah Lay pada dokter itu. Lay segera pergi keapotik di dalam Bandara untuk menyiapkan peralatan operasi. Tapi sayang mereka tak memiliki scalpel ataupun pipa.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya apoteker itu cemas.

Lay melirik sekeliling apotik, dan menemukan apa yang ia cari. Bolpen. Seakan _macgyver_, ia segera mempersiapkan operasi darurat di bandara. Ia mensterilkan semua peralatan termasuk bolpen yang sudah ia keluarkan isinya. Saat akan memulai pembedahan, ia menutup mata dan semua yang pernah ia pelajari mengalir dibenaknya.

Dengan mantap, ia membuka perut anak itu dengan _cutter_ dan memasukkan bolpen kedalamnya. Ibu si anak gemetar dan bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Lay. Dokter yang disampingnya menjelaskan kalau Lay sedang membuka paru-paru kanan sehingga anak itu dapat bernafas.

Lay memasukkan bolpen itu lebih dalam, membuat darah muncrat ke bajunya. Semua terkesiap kaget, namun kemudian menghela nafas lega karena dada anak itu bergerak naik turun lagi. Anak itu sudah dapat bernafas.

Akhirnya petugas medis datang dan Lay langsung meminta alat _intubasi pediatri_. Dan proses _intubasi _pun dilakukan. Setelah alat _intubasi_ terpasang, Lay memeriksa perut anak itu.

_Perutnya tetap membengkak. Sepertinya terjadi pendarahan hebat di dalam perut. Karena volume perut anak lebih kecil, pembengkakan ini cukup untuk membunuh pasien. Injeksi intravena harus cepat dilakukan. Tingkat kepentingan : empat bintang. Sebelumnya aku harus mencari pembuluh darah._

Lay meraba-raba, mulai mencari pembuluh darah di kedua tangan. Salah satu petugas medis mengusulkan agar Lay melanjutkan proses ini di ambulans saja, tapi Lay menolak. "Tidak, sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Lagipula hal ini tak dapat dilakukan di dalam mobil yang bergoyang. Aku minta cairan. Cepat!"

Lay terus mencari pembuluh darah disekujur tubuh anak itu. _anak-anak memiliki pembuluh darah yang tipis. Semakin tak terlihat saat anak mengalami pendarahan hebat. Ia sudah di tahap hypovolemic shock. Dibutuhkan injeksi intravena._

Karena alasan itulah maka Lay tak dapat menemukan pembuluh darah. Oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk melakukan injeksi melalui _bone marrow_ dan dibutuhkan jarum OI. Namun ternyata tim medis tak membawa jarum OI, maka tanpa ragu, ia menggunakan _cutter_ lagi dan merobek leher anak itu.

_Jika tak menemukan pembuluh darah dan taka da jarum OI, maka buka pembuluh darah utama untuk memberikan injeksi. Tingkat kepentingan : tiga bintang._

Dengan cekatan Lay memasukkan selang injeksi dan menutup dengan perban. Ia memerintahkan petugas medis untuk memompa infus untuk mempercepat cairan agar diserap tubuh. Walau pecahan kaca masih menancap di perut anak itu, namun kondisinya stabil dan Lay pun berkata. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir." Dan pada tim medis ia berkata, "Segera bawa pasien ke rumah sakit."

Orang-orang yang menyaksikan bertepuk tangan, dan salah satu dari mereka telah merekam semua tindakan yang telah dilakukan Lay dengan _handphone_nya.

Lay beranjak meninggalkan anak itu yang sudah digotong di tandu. Tapi ibu si anak menghentikan Lay, memintanya untuk menemaninya di ambulans. Lay ragu karena ia harus segera pergi bersama saudaranya. Tapi ibu si anak yang cemas, Lay memandang kedua saudaranya meminta persetujuan Suho dan Chen menggangguk—meberikan ia ijin. Dak akhirnya Lay menyanggupi permintaannya itu—tentu saja dengan Suho dan Chen mengikutinya dengan menggunakan mobil mereka.

.

.

.

_**To be Continue…**_

_**Samapai disini dulu udah panjangkan? Capek nulisnya nih, ah NC-nya maafnya kalau kurang hot, di chap ini yang NC-an-nya Kris sama Xiumin dulu. Dan Chap ini tiga orang baru udah muncul kan. Suho, Lay, sama Chen. Hehehe… aku sengaja Lay kujadikan dokter disini, untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu akan ada yang terluka cast-nya. Kan kasihan kalau gak ada yang jadi dokternya LOL. Dan aku ngak mau ada cast yang aku sewa mati gitu ajah dalam ff ku yang ini. Coz aku udah bayar mahal mereka, hihihi… ketawa nista.**_

_**Yang udah penah nonton drama korea Good Doctor siapa? Kalau yang udah nonton pasti tahu tuh. Nah aku ambil (tanpa edit hanya namanya cast-nya aja yang aku ganti) dari script disana.**_

_**Maafin aku ya, jadi jangan marah ya kalau aku ngambil dari adegan itu, Cuma biar tambah gimana gitu ya, gak papa kan aku ngambil adegan dari Drama itu?**_

_**Maaf kalau masih banyak typo's, ngak aku edit sih. Coz aku lagi males ngeditnya *alasan klise*  
**_

_**Terimakasih buat yang udah setia nuggu, dan udah mau baca serta review.**_

_**Oh ya aku mau tanya ada yang suka GS? Aku udah bikin satu ff tuh tapi takut gak ada yang suka jadi belum aku publish. AH sebaiknya dibikin GS atau YAOI asli aja? Kalau banyak yang pilih GS mungkin besok aku publis kalau banyak yang gak suka GS aku ganti jadi YAOI dech.**_


End file.
